An Unwanted Slave
by soaring-bright-flame
Summary: The humans lose the battle against the Youkai...now they are taken and are being enslaved. How will things work out when Kagome, a former priestess is taken to be the slave of a not as tough as he looks teen, Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Hellos…Please read and tell me what I'm doing wrong! Flames are welcome, but be warned: if you do, you must at LEAST have a reason to do so.

* * *

Kagome shifted nervously amongst all the other soldiers. She could feel the anxiety practically overflowing from all the other warriors around her. Fumbling with her bow, she could only wonder how she got herself into such a miserable situation. For the last few weeks she had avoided reminiscing upon the recent events, but now as she nearly faced death in the eye, she found them all flowing quickly back to her.

_The youkai had called war. Sick of being hunted and hated by humans, they challenged them instead. One war. One day. All or nothing. The results were simple: the winners kept the others as slaves, the losers putting up no resistance. _

_None of the humans wanted to; they knew what the results would be. The youkai were stronger, faster, and nearly equal in cunningness. But when thinking about, they realized they had no choice. The youkai said that this had just been a warning; whether they were refused or not, they would start anyways. _

_Every able person from age ten and up was called into war. Weapons were sorted. The debut lasted only two weeks, and now they stood on the ground on which would soon be some of theirs grave. _

Kagome was too far back in the crowd to see the demons lining up across the plains, but she could hear them rustling and calling. More than not, she heard cat-calls and taunts, only to be responded with meager mumbles from her side. On one hand, Kagome was embarrassed to be siding with such spineless people--on the other hand, she knew that those who called back with a smart mouth would be the first to fall. She knew this, and she knew the others did too.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd. _'It's time.'_ Kagome thought blankly. At this point, she was devoid of all but one emotion: fear. She knew what was coming. She knew of the massacre that she was about to witness. She knew that she did not want to kill; but above all, she knew the consequences if she didn't.

A horn blared sharply to her far right. Now was the time and everyone around her shouted angrily, ready to prove their worthiness. They were responded with haunting laughter, and somehow, this didn't surprise Kagome.

_'Scum',_ Kagome directed her thoughts passionately across the long distance to every one of those who defied her people. _'They're always so cocky. All of them are the same; cold, cruel hearted, killing machines. They don't feel emotions the way we do; they just live out their miserable lives for the sake of living.'_

The horn blasted again, and this time Kagome was roughly shoved forward as the two opposite forces rushed together, merging so that they be one, yet at the same time repelling each other like nothing else.

It was only moments before Kagome loosened her first arrow. It shot through the air and pierced the stomach of an over-sized, purple, gelatin like youkai. She watched in shock and horror as its stomach ripped open and a horrible, cabbage smelling acid poured unto the ground. She was disgusted, yet at the same time she refused to let herself look away until it was over.

Then she moved on.

She loosened few arrows after that, and the few that she did, she made sure that they counted. She tried to maneuver swiftly through the fallen bodies--too many, she began to notice, were human. She pulled another arrow out and placed it in her bow, ready for usage, when she noticed a tall youkai standing over a terrified eleven-year old. He had long silver hair, and a billowing white kimono. There was a large white fur draped over his right shoulder. There was a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two stripes on each cheek. In his right hand he held a sword, ready to decapitate the young boy. Kagome moved quickly.

She drew back her bow and released--but she missed. The arrow struck his left shoulder, and shot right through to the other side. She watched his arm fall, but then turned and forced herself back into the raging crowd. She knew that such wound would not kill a youkai, merely anger him. She left his sight fast, but not before she heard the suddenly silenced cries of the boy she tried to save.

She ran past a group of people that fought in such a way that they formed a large circle. Stepping into it, she saw just in time, a man pulling his spear out of the fallen demon. Raising his spear high in the air, he roared a battle cry. In response, the rest of the humans raised their own weapons and screamed in response.

"The demons will fall!" He roared, and the crowd screamed in response.

They're glory was cut short by a sudden red blur shooting high up into the air from behind him. It drew out a magnificent sword; enormous, with a large, sharp curve, and fur tussled at the handle. He swung sharply, and made a large sweep across the man's waist, and he fell abruptly, having his upper have disconnected from the rest of him.

"Nice." The boy said, dropping down the ground with a slight tap. "But you forgot about the rest of us."

Kagome only ogled for a moment. This boy--he was very different. Like the last youkai she had shot, he had long silver hair. Perched atop his head was--were those _dog_ ears? He wore a baggy red kimono with a simple black string going from his left hip to his right shoulder, tied in a simple bow. His face was one full of determination, spirit, and anger.

But then her moment of ogling was over. She drew back her bow and shot fiercely, aiming for the demons heart.

She saw his ears twitch slightly. He must have heard the whistling of the arrow, because he smartly stepped aside, and the arrow shot off harmlessly into the crowd. He raised his eyes to hers, and she stepped back in horror. She had missed.

Without another thought, she turned and dashed into the crowd, fleeing for her life, knowing all to well of the enchanting golden eyes that followed her.

* * *

How was it? Please review if you feel like it, and feel free to give me suggestions on your own story plan. If I can work it into the story, I promise I'll give you full credit! (Also, apologies, I know this was a pretty short chapter, but they will get longer! I also know it was pretty dry--my first Inu fic, I'm trying to work on it.) Please tell me if the characters get too OOC!

**Next Update: Sunday the 5th **


	2. Watching helplessly

Hello everyone…Updated on Sunday as promised. One thing though: as much as I appreciate your reviews, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what you like about it. Feel free (I actually strongly encourage it) to give me your ideas and suggestions for the story. I can almost promise you that they will be used in this story.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter two: Watching helplessly 

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She dodged, swerved, ducked and hopped over those fallen, fighting, human and youkai alike. She knew deep inside that the route she was taking was the easiest, but she knew within that that she was heading for the outskirts of the battle.

'_Why?' _Kagome thought desperately to herself. _'Why does this particular demon scare me so much? Why does he have such a hold over me?' _(A/N: cuz he's damn hot that's why…)

"Wretch, where do you think you're going?" She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw the red-clad boy darting in and out of vision, his deep golden eyes never leaving her.

She felt a scream bubble up past her lips, and her cry suddenly made her painfully aware that she was no longer in the midst of the battle, but on the outskirts-- nothing between the raging battle and a dense forest but her self.

And him.

He emerged from the war looking like nothing had hit him--Kagome knew she looked much worse for wear with her rough brown cloak covered with bloodstains--some hers and some others--and ripped and torn in more than a few places.

"Heh, wretch, you think I'm going to let you go so easily?" He cocked his head slightly, a tiny smile playing on his face, revealing small fangs. Kagome was heaving for air now, and it was all she could do to utter the few words that she said next.

"Please…Please don't…"

He was grinning outright now, as he picked up the sword from a fallen human's hand. He turned to face her.

"Think again."

With utter precision and speed he threw the sword in her direction. She knew it was too late now--so she squeezed her eyes closed and prepared for the pain. She felt the swords tug as it hit her body--she felt her body being hurled backwards, then she heard the _thunk_ as it finally met its destination and buried itself deep into the tree behind her. Kagome felt her body go limp, and she opened her eyes to get one last look at the boy who killed her.

He had re-drawn his enormous sword (how a thing that size fit into such a small sheath was beyond her) and had it resting on his shoulder. His other clawed hand rested on his hip, and his face was impassive. His head full of silver hair was cocked slightly to the right, and those odd ears were flickering back and forth--between her and the war behind him.

Kagome searched for the pain in her body. _'It should be my left shoulder,' _she thought. That was where the sword had been aimed. She felt none. She clenched and unclenched her left hand, and found no pain shooting up her arm. Looking over at where she expected the bloody massacre to be, she found nothing. It was then she realized that the sword had not buried itself into her shoulder and then the tree, but a little bit higher.

She looked up and found the hilt just sticking out of the tree--pinning her cloak to the tree, and leaving her unharmed. (A/N: kinda ironic when you think about it.)

She turned back to the boy, and found one word on her lips. "Why?" She whispered. She was only too aware of the shock and confusion scrawled across her face, but she didn't care. The youkai who stood in front of her still portrayed no emotion. He watched her for several seconds, then turned and began to leave.

"WHY?" She shouted after him. The boy stopped, and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me? Just do it now, don't just leave me here." She felt a horrible sense of helplessness, and tears began to stream down her face. For a moment it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything, but then he closed his eyes, and gave a half-laugh.

"Kill you? What would be the point of this slave war if demons killed you all? No--someone will want you for a slave. Killing you would be pointless."

"Do it anyways," she cried at him. "I'd rather die here than watch my people fall, and I'd rather die than be a slave to your people."

He watched her silently then gave a little smile. "At least you've accepted the fact that you pathetic humans can't win, wretch." Then he turned and charged back into the crowd, leaving Kagome all alone.

She hung there for hours, and the sky signaled dusk when the human finally surrendered. Kagome hung her head in misery and shock as she stared at the fallen bow and quiver of arrows several feet below her.

'_I could have helped. I could have prevented this. But I had to sit her and watch dumbly as my people were slaughtered and cut down. I couldn't do _anything._'_

"Why are you so surprised?" Kagome jerked her head up to face the silver haired-dog eared-red clad boy who had pinned her there in the first place. "I mean, you predicted this in the first place. You knew this was going to happen. You knew that you didn't stand a chance."

She stared at him. "I know." She whispered and looked down again. "I know that. But I could have done something. I could have helped." She heard the soft tapping of his bare feet on the ground and looked up. He stood in front of her, merely inches away.

'_He's only my age.'_ She realized. '_Only my age, and yet he kills so freely. Only my age, and yet he's so powerful.'_

"You could have helped," he stated flatly, then reaching up next to her head, grasped the hilt of the sword that was fully submerged into the tree, then pulled it all the way out like it was stuck in gelatin. "You could have helped. But it wouldn't have made a difference."

She fell to the ground, and her knees fell out beneath her. A hand with long, sharp nails was offered to her.

"Come." He deadpanned. She ignored his hand and rose by herself. When she stood next to him, he was almost a full head taller. He pointed to the crowd of demons that were guarding the remaining humans. There was just about fifty left. So many had died. She made her way over, stepping gingerly around her fallen kind, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silver haired boy swinging down his impressive sword, slicing her bow.

She knew she'd never hold another again.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Criticize me! Tell me what's wrong! What's it missing? I think something's wrong, I just don't know what. More dialogue? I tried to add more, but there just weren't a lot of places. I tried to create a clear image without over explaining--something only WingsOfMorphius and Mayonaka kage are the only two authors I've found that can do it. I find it so difficult, because I see so clearly how I want everything to appear, and I want you guys to see it too--I just can't word it right. 

A special thanks to:

Miko no Kaze

serena221

Szahara

Kagomefan595

Okay…75 hits and four reviewers. This makes you guys VERY special. (all you other readers, feel ashamed!) ( gives reviewers cookies. ) haha!

* * *

**Next update: Sunday February 12**


	3. So this is where I stand

And the third chapter is up…

Although I am highly disappointed that no one saw the irony in me pinning Kagome to the tree. ah, well.

**Chapter four: So this is where I stand

* * *

**

The cuffs that bound Kagome's wrists jostled against her skin with every step. Painfully too. Every time she moved them they would scrape and tear against her skin, cutting them open. And it didn't help when the youkai--

Kagome was suddenly jerked forward roughly by her holder.

"Keep up the pace, human."

--did that.

The chains that confined her wrist cuffs to her holder's fist clanked and jangled with every movement, reminding her painfully of the loss that she had experienced, reminding her of how she had fallen so fast from a highly prized Miko--to this. A slave, a worthless piece of human flesh who was probably going to be used as some kind of sex toy--something to please her new to-be master.

Who was her master? She didn't know yet. Instead of having the slaves thrown in cages and waiting for new owners to come pick them up, they simply walked them through town and tied their cuffs to door handles--nothing but a package to be picked up in the morning.

As they snaked their way through town, Kagome watched as her brethren were slowly picked off, each being tugged to the door and the holders banging on the door--soon swung open by the new masters--owners, and controllers of their new lives.

It was easy to tell with most of them, to depict what kind of lives they would now live. Some opened the door slowly, and cracked a mischievous grin when they laid eyes upon their house's new occupant. Then they would nod at the holder and thank them for the delivery, all while maintaining the same, horrid smile. Then they would ever so gingerly take the chains and lead the slave into the house.

'_Sex toy.'_ Kagome thought miserably as she watched a young, fully decked woman be taken away. _'Good luck.'_

Then there were the abusive owners--the ones that punched those who dared to look them in the eye. Those who yanked the humans into the house with one mighty heave. It wasn't hard to imagine the screams.

Then there were those whose lives looked like they might contain some smiles--and maybe, _maybe_ some laughter. Those whose youkai opened the door, looked expressionlessly at the slave, thanked the holder and then held open the door so that the new commission could walk in.

A life filled with dusting and organizing. But a painless life at that.

'_And what of me?' _Kagome thought miserably. _'The houses are sparser now, and much farther apart. There is only a few of us left…'_ Kagome's thoughts were true, as there were only two slaves left. A small, black haired boy and herself.

The boy was left tied at a small, shabby, and broken down shack, which looked like it could, and most likely would, crumble if the boy pulled too much at the handle.

Kagome however, was lead on.

* * *

After several silent minutes, the youkai who lead her began to poke fun at her fate.

He chuckled. "What a miserable life you will lead, _shinjatsu._ Bound by our laws, forced to do everything _our_ way. And there's nothing--you--can do--about it." With every word he pulled hard on her chains, so that by the time he finished, she crumpled forward on her knees with her hands gingerly clasped high above her head in an attempt to not damage them and more than they already were.

The youkai laughed. "That's right. Learn how to bow down before your superiors." He placed his thick, heavy boot on the back of her head. "Respect will get you nowhere now. You should have seen your fate coming when your pitiful kind first laid eyes on demons."

What little spirit Kagome had left bubbled up inside her. With a sudden shout of rage, she raised her head and swung her arms in a wider arc, and slammed her forearms against his calves. Scrambling to her feet, she madly attempted to re-gain her composure.

"I will bow to _no one._" She snapped angrily. (A/N: ah…gotta love clichéd lines.)

_WHAM_

Kagome heard her neck crack as his fist connected with her left cheek.

"You…" he was at a loss for words. "You dare…pitiful, little piece of…" he spat at her feet. (A/N: wow, this whole scene is clichéd. )

"I…I…" suddenly realizing that trying to beat a youkai twice as strong as her probably wasn't the wisest of ideas, she made several feeble steps backwards.

He turned sharply, and began walking quickly, yanking hard on her chain. She stumbled to keep up.

"This is where you stand, human." He snarled at her. "Lower than the lowest, you are so insignificant, and you don't even realize it. Can you think of one person who would truly mourn your loss? Can you honestly think of one singular person, who would actually miss you?" He paused as they rounded a sharp corner. Kagome saw a large mansion only a hundred yards away. The youkai who held her suddenly jerked her closer and hissed at her,

"Do you really think that it would strike any one as odd if you never showed up at this home? If you were found weeks later, rotting in a stream with all the blood from you washed out; do you really think anyone could care less?"

Kagome stared back determinately. "I think my new owner would find it as some kind of loss."

So they trudged on in silence.

* * *

When they reached the doorway, her holder whipped off her cuffs and placed on something else. It was a simple round, black ball that encased both her hands together. He pressed firmly on the bottom of it, and she heard something click. Then he wrapped the chains around her wrists, tied the other end to the door handle, rapped on the door sharply and yelled "Slave delivery!" Then with a whirl and snap of his cloak, he disappeared down the road.

Kagome didn't have to wait long for her owner.

She heard the tapping of bare feet on the floor before the door was swung open, yanking her wrists along with it.

Before her stood a young looking youkai, with long silver hair and what looked to be dog ears perched upon his head, and when she looked straight into his face, his golden eyes stared back at her. She knew that his face of shock mirrored her own.

His mouth fell open slightly, revealing small fangs before he uttered,

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

Then he slammed the door shut.

Kagome was already crouched down beside the door with her hands held above her head when the door slammed shut, so she was fairly close to it, allowing her to hear the unmistakable soft _swoosh_ -ing noise of someone sliding down the door on the other side.

"I'm sorry if I'm such a disappointment." Kagome stated flatly. "Because obviously _your_ life can't get any worse right?" There was a soft sigh on the other side of the door.

"It's not like that wretch."

The door was tugged open again and this time Kagome wasn't as prepared, which resulted in her flying in along with the door.

He stood above her, but didn't make eye contact. He began precariously unraveling the chains from the knob, and let them fall to the floor. He then took the chains that were tied around her wrists, and inserted one of his fingers into the links.

"It won't fit over this ball." Kagome told him, lifting the black ball that sheathed her hands.

"Don't need it to." He responded flatly. He twisted his finger ever so slightly and pulled his hand upwards. The link snapped effortlessly, and the chains slithered to the floor.

He then reached down and grasped the back of her hood, and pulled her to her feet. She jerked herself away from him, and snapped angrily,

"I can get up by myself!" Too soon had she spoken, for when she had pushed herself away from him she lost her balance due to her covered hands. She stumbled backwards before the silver haired boy caught her upper arm.

"You're really clumsy wretch, you know that?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"I have a name, and it's not 'wretch'. It's Kagome, got it?" Kagome found herself shocked to be speaking to her new, not to mention powerful, owner. He grinned, and let go of her arm, so he could close the door behind her.

"Inuyasha." He stated flatly, then began to move up the stairs off to the right.

Kagome watched him walk away. '_So…dog, huh? Well, it makes sense…'_

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her.

"Are you coming or what?"

She hesitated…

…then stepped forward. '_This shouldn't be so bad. So…' _She thought to herself,

'_So this is where I stand.' _

'_But he doesn't actually seem that mean…maybe he's different from all the others.'_

Inuyasha looked back at her and scowled. "What's wrong with you? Keep walking."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _'Scratch that, he's an asshole!'

* * *

_

Hope that was long/good enough!

Thank you to:

Serena221

TurtleHugs

xInUaDdIctx

Miko no Kaze

Cat demon92

Peacemaker (I love your name btw)

Pr3tty iin piink

AND! I'm doing a special un-thanks to a person who I'm 'not' thanking…but I sorta am…

Szahara! (buhahaha…sorry, but I just can't NOT thank you!)

* * *

**Next update: **Sunday the 19th  



	4. Time and Time again

Chapter four: "Time and Time again"

* * *

"This'll be your room." Inuyasha pointed one clawed finger into a simple wooden room with two futons and one small dresser.

Kagome poked her head in. _'Two futons. I wonder if there's another slave here too?' _

"Uh, thanks." She glanced at the silver haired boy again.

"Feh." He turned his head and began to walk away, his arms crossed together inside his enormous red sleeves.

'_Odd boy.'_ Kagome thought blinking. _'Youkai, but odd none the less.' _

She slipped into her new room and peered around. '_Much more simplistic than my old room, but ne, what can you expect?'_

It was at that time that a small girl with waist length black hair pulled back into a half ponytail and one pigtail on the side, bounded into the room. She wore a simple orange and white checkered kimono. She stopped short when she saw Kagome.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Kagome blinked. "I am Kagome Hiragushi, a new slave here."

The girl smiled and bowed with her hands clutched to her chest. "Welcome Kagome-sama." Kagome sweat dropped.

'_Definitely_ not_ a demon.'_

"Uh, pleased to meet you…"

"My name is Rin!" The girl chirped happily. "I was the only other slave here for a very long time," she began seriously, then giggled "but I am very glad to know that you are now here too! Come, we must clean and cook!" Without another word Rin seized Kagome's forearm and began dragging her down the polished wooden floor, down bare halls, up large, empty and echoing spiraling stairs, before they reached an un-mistakable kitchen.

"Now," Rin began with an adorable smile pasted on her face. "Now we must cook for the masters! Do you cook, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stared at her. _'Me? Cook? I've hardly ever even been in a kitchen in my life!' _

"Well…no."

'_To put it bluntly…'_

Rin's face fell. "Well then…ah…you can…" She looked around franticly for something. "You can…DUST!" She seized a simple cloth from a wooden cloth rack and thrust it at Kagome. Kagome raised her hands to accept it, and then with a start they both realized that her hands were still bound by the metal black ball.

There was a silence while they both stared at it.

"Perhaps…Perhaps Inuyasha may be able to fix it?" Rin suggested weakly. Kagome just nodded blankly while she stared at it. How on earth had she managed to forget about it?

She quickly smiled reassuringly at Rin then turned quickly and shuffled out of the kitchen and out into the hall.

…when she remembered that she had no idea where she was.

Frowning, she swiftly slipped down the stairs until she reached the bottom then took a sharp left into a door-filled hallway.

* * *

Ten minutes and two headaches later, Kagome thought it safe to officially pronounce herself lost. Hopelessly.

"ARRRRG!" Kagome would have probably begun to pull out her hair, if not for the obvious problem with that.

"What the hell is wrong with this stupid hou--"

"Lost?"

Now _here_, Kagome would have probably fainted if she had not been so stubborn and strong willed.

So instead she jumped nearly three feet in the air, did a nice 160, and somehow managed to land on her feet to face a very stoic, sarcastic looking Inuyasha. How the hell he had managed to sneak right up behind her without her hearing him totally befuddled her, but she ignored it.

"Yes, actually," she began, trying to not look like he just scared her out of her skin, and regain her composure. "Yes, I am lost. But I got lost because I was looking for you."

His one white, raised eyebrow raised even higher now. "Oh?"

"_Yes_…" she put emphasis on the word. Good god, what must he think of her? Not that she cared or anything. "This." She raised her bound hands. "Can you get it off? Rin couldn't figure it out." Did he really need to know that Rin hadn't really looked at it? Nah.

"Hm." He pulled it sharply towards his face, and peered around it, and under it. He seemed to almost be done when he suddenly froze, and she watched in mild amusement as his left ear twitched slightly. He stilled very quickly, the only movement now being his nonstop flickering ear. After several seconds he suddenly stopped, and dropped her hands.

"It's a time bomb." He responded flatly, then turned and began to walk away again.

Kagome was pretty sure her jaw hit the ground.

"A _what?" _It tumbled from her lips as a near shriek.

"A time bomb, Kagome-san." He responded, still walking away from her. She scrambled to keep up, and soon found herself attempting to keep stride with his long legs. He glanced at her, golden eyes meeting her frantic black ones, and gave a little snort, looking away. "Just a temporary one, so stop pissing your pants." Kagome's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "A twenty-four hour bomb, to be more specific. It's to make sure you won't try and make a run for it in the first day you're here. Give it a day, and it'll fall off by itself. If I try and take it off, I'm sure you'll loose more than just usage of your hands." Kagome grimaced at the thought.

"But…If my hands are bound, I can't work, can I?"

"'Course not."

And then he was gone.

Leaving Kagome completely and totally stranded in the middle of an enormous house, all by herself.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time Kagome somehow managed to make it back to her room, and Rin was already fast asleep.

'_I suppose the Masters treat her well here…'_

As Kagome attempted to fall asleep in the most awkward of positions (hey, it was difficult with that thing on her hands) a sudden thought occurred to her.

'_Wait…Master_s_? As in multiples?'

* * *

_

AHHH! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen ne-sai! I know this is really, really super short, and it was like, 9:30pm here when I finally remembered that I had to update tomorrow. (My sister calls me stupid because I demand myself to be punctual, cuz this is just a fanfic, but I am aspiring to be an author, (FIRST BOOK IN PROCESS! WoOt!) So to be an author I have to become used to having deadlines.) This is why I say, if I ever am even one day late, THREATEN ME OR SOMETHING! Tell me you'll stop reviewing! (To me that's a big threat cuz I love feed back with a passion.) Please. Be harsh.

Thanks to:

Serena221

TurtleHugs (The only one who questioned what 'shinjatsu' means LOL! Thankies!)

Alchemistgrl09

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

KagiHime

Phinex-rose

Miko no kaze

DR

Lil-kag0m3

Priestessmykala

xInUaDdIcTx

RoseDream

Newbie GK

Penguingirl

Peacemaker (a GUN? LMAO! Ah, well, I still love the name.)

Demonic angel23

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday the 26th  
**


	5. Well, damn

Ahh…sorry everybody, I mean, sorry for updating so late in the day. Hey, at least I did update…could've not at all…

AND: I just realized that I haven't had any disclaimers…I don't own 'em, sorry. Not for lack of trying, mind you, I mean, those security guards, they don't even go on coffee breaks!

One more thing: This chapter is dedicated to **Kagousha**! An anonymous reviewer, but I don't care. This chapter idea was ALL theirs.

**Chapter Five:** Well, damn…

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she woke up to an aching neck, and the unfortunate occurrence to find her hands still held captive by the tightly bound ball.

She also woke up to a bouncing, happy, and adorably cute Rin.

Who was, actually, bouncing.

"Good morning Kagome-sama! We have much work to do today, for it is the day that the Master returns!" She giggled. "I am very excited to be seeing him, as I have not since the war began."

Kagome cocked her head questioningly. "Rin…" She began slowly. "Rin, how long have you been a slave? How did Lord Inuyasha capture you?"

Rin stared at her. "I became a slave by my own will, Kagome-sama. The Lord saved my life, and I repay him with my service. But…" She trailed off slowly, scrutinizing Kagome even harder now. "Inuyasha is not my master."

Kagome blanched, and she knew it too. _'That's right…last night I remembered that Rin mentioned more than one master…oh God, because I'm just not having enough trouble with one of them.'_

By now Rin was smiling again. "He should arrive soon! I will go make breakfast! Come!" Her little hands grasped Kagome's wrists as she pulled her out of the tiny bedroom and down the faintly familiar path that she was shown the day before, leading to the kitchen.

Kagome found Rin very relaxed and laid back, feeling very content to just let Kagome sit at the kitchen table while she chattered away.

Truthfully, Kagome didn't listen to a word, and found herself lost in her own morning-thoughts.

'_Good Grief, I am so tired…I wanna know who the other master is…'_ She yawned widely, and gave it her all in a futile effort to smother it. _'I mean, how did he save her life? Wow. She's like…a whirling dervish.' _For now Rin was dashing across the kitchen cracking eggs in bowls, stirring, measuring and pouring ingredients.

All at the same time.

'_She…' _Kagome thought, shocked, _'She gives "multitasking" a new name.'_ Shaking her head, she rose slowly.

"Rin… I'm going to go wander, okay? Get to know the mansion." Rin stopped in the middle of her frenzy to glance at her briefly.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Kagome gave a quick wave of her hand as Rin dashed back into her work.

'_Aaand, she's off again…'_ Kagome sighed softly as she descended the stairs quietly. _'I suppose I'm going to have to learn how to cook as soon as this' _Here, Kagome glanced down at her time-bomb handcuffs, '_gets off. I hate cooking. I tried it once, and burned it. I just left it to the cooks after that didn't I? 'Never really thought about it. I actually never gave it a second thought…I mean, who can cook noodles so that it's burnt on the outside and like…jell-o on the inside? Me, I suppose.' _

She was dully pulled out of her dry thoughts, when she realized that she might face some slight difficulty opening the screen door. After a few scuffling moments and awkward positions, she came to the conclusion to put her shoulder against it, and tried to shuffle it along.

Apparently this just wasn't Kagome's day, because when someone pulled the door open sharply from the other side, she found herself hurtling forward and smashing her face unto the chest of a decidedly male persona.

She did several scrambling movements with her feet on the sleek, polished wooden floor before she managed to make a somewhat presentable stand before him. God, she missed her hands.

"Hn." A quiet noise from the man perked her curiosity and willed her eyes up. Slowly, she looked up…boofy white pants…a belt with two different swords tucked in them…a white kimono…long, silky white hair…two purple stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and oddly familiar golden eyes…there was a cold, determined feeling to him, accompanied with an unusual feeling of hatred. She also had a sneaking suspision that he was missing his left arm.

'_Oh…_Damn._' _

"How…interesting." His voice was cool, and very, oddly calm. Kagome found an irresistible, uncontainable urge to say something. Anything, to break this growing awkward silence.

"Hello…milord. Excuse me, for my clumsiness. I am just a mere slave here." She added the last bit to satisfy him, hopefully.

'_How STUPID can I get? WHAT are the chances? The one youkai whose arm I cut off, well, he just HAPPENS to be at the house where I now serve! Oh…my…GOD!" _

"Oh…" His voice had now a slight edge to it, although remaining its strange, calmness to it. "Never mind you're clumsiness…" He suddenly seized her arm and tossed her lightly into the courtyard. However easy he threw her, those damn laws of gravity kicked in again, and Kagome fell heavily.

"Never mind that…it is not what you will be silenced for." There was the soft, unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. Kagome raised her eyes just in time to see him flicking his sword almost effortlessly. She threw herself to the side. Well, as much as you can throw yourself while rolling in the dirt.

"Please sire, I know I have angered you…please, please show mercy!" His face portrayed no emotion whatsoever, as he slowly advanced. It wasn't until Kagome's face was cast in his shadow did he speak, however so softly.

"This world…has no more use for you."

What happened next came and went so fast, Kagome had difficulty recalling exactly what happened later.

Even before he raised his sword, there was a sharp blast of hot air, accompanied by a gentle hissing noise emitted from her cuffs. With a heavy _clunk_ they fell to the ground, releasing her now hot, sweaty, pale and slightly crumpled looking hands. And it was as he swung his sword downwards that Kagome raised these feeble looking hands to protect herself, which her subconscious kicked in.

A bright, crackling reddish pink energy exploded with surprising force, and erupted in the deadly youkai's face. He skidded back several paces, and rose again without loss of enthusiasm.

Well, if he showed any in the first place.

"Interesting…even more so." And now he began to run towards to her with such surprising speed, that Kagome's brain didn't even register the fact that, hey, protecting yourself _might _be a good idea. Fortunately for her, she didn't need to.

There was yet another explosive crash, this one from right over her head. Kagome was shaking so hard now, and she could not honestly think of one person alive on this earth that would put them in this youkai's path, to merely protect Kagome the slave.

'_I can understand those wishing to protect the Kagome…the one before the one that I am now…but I am her no longer…am I?' _

It was with this thought in mind that willed her to raise her head.

Above her stood, with the wind that he had created from his sudden leap between them still blowing his silver hair around, and his baggy red kimono flapping in the breeze, was Inuyasha.

He had his enormous sword raised horizontally above him, his left hand pressing against the dull side to support it, clashing against the other youkai's. His entrancing golden eyes were narrowed, and fangs were bared.

"Don't…" he hissed, not through pain or exhaustion, but pure anger. "Don't you dare touch her."

Kagome was shocked. Why? Why should he care?

They held their position for nearly five seconds, before the attacking youkai lowered his sword, and sheathed it. Inuyasha lowered his left hand first, then slowly lowered his magnificent sword, and gently placed the tip directly in front of Kagome beside him. It took a moment for Kagome to understand, but then she realized that he was still wary of the Youkai, and therefore still intended to protect her. But _why?_

The youkai spoke next.

"It seems, little brother," Golden eyes clashed against one another, one full of cool competence, the other full of boiling hot anger. Kagome raised her eyebrow. _'Brother?' _

"It seems that you've gotten yourself a Miko." Kagome felt her body stiffen, and he turned and walked to the house, greeted by Rin's excited cries. _"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" _ They both disappeared into the house.

Her attention was directed back to Inuyasha as he raised, and sheathed his own sword. Then he knelt next to her.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was demanding, but there was softness, a caring sound behind it.

For some reason beyond her, she found herself unwilling to look into his eyes, and settled for staring and the dirt at his bare feet instead. She shook her head silently.

"Kagome-san?" Ever so gently, he took her chin between his thumb and clenched fist, and gently raised her head.

She met strong, but gentile golden eyes. He quickly looked her over, then let go of her chin. For some reason unbeknownst to Kagome, a small tear had managed to leak its way down her cheek.

Inuyasha stood, and softly ruffled her hair with one clawed hand. "I'm glad you're all right." He stated shortly, and then began to walk away, leaving her crumpled on the ground.

"Why?" Kagome found herself whispering softly to herself. "Why do you care?"

Unfortunately, she forgot about those hyper-sensitive ears of his.

They twitched slightly, and he stopped walking ten feet away from her.

"Because," he began looking over his shoulder slightly at her. "Because I think we both know that you're not all that you seem."

Kagome scrambled to her feet and hurried up next to him, as they both walked into the wooden mansion.

"I…I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha."

He snorted. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Kagome glanced at him, and found she smiling a little. She brushed away the tear on her cheek, and found herself almost a little bit happy for the first time in a while.

I think that that was the first time that Kagome realized, that things would never be the same between her and Inuyasha _ever_ again.

* * *

**SBF: aww...sweet moment!

* * *

**

Thank you for all that waited patiently for this chapter! Much appreciated!

And so enters Sesshomaru! I would really appreciate ideas on him, because I really don't know that much about him, or how to portray him. Ideas? Anyone?

Thanks to :

xInUaDdIcTx

Miko no Kaze

Kikyo'sExterminator

serena221

Kagousha ( -- thank you so much!)

Priestessmykala

pr3tty iin piink

alchemistgrl09

Penguingirl

Newbie GK

TurtleHugs

Kisskitty ( -- new reviewer! WoOt!)

lil-kag0m3

Inume

Savannah

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

NightStar

Szahara

Oh man, I had so much fun writing that chapter. BTW! Some explanations:

I had a lot of people commenting on the bombs thing. Inspiration? From the awesome book: _Maximum Ride: the Angel experiment _from the character Iggy. He's the best. Quote:

Gasman: Or…or bombs! We could make bombs!

Iggy: (grinning) I like bombs. (He's BLIND people!)

He's the best, cuz he's so funny. I was also very surprised with how many picked up on my comment about writing my book. I had a lot of people talk about it! I love my book so much, so obviously I love to talk about it, but I won't this time, because last time I did with my first book, someone ripped off the book idea. It was published a year later under someone else's name, so sorry! No one knows about my book! But thanks for all your comments! Good luck with all your books! Don't loose any enthusiasm!

o.O that was really long.

* * *

**Next update: March 5th**


	6. Night of the New Moon

Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter…

You can tell it's gonna be fun just from the title!

Chapter six : Night of the New Moon

* * *

'_Lord Inuyasha still hasn't spoken to me about it…I'm getting worried.' _Kagome was litrally clenching her stomach in anticipation. Inuyasha still hadn't acknolaged that he knew she was a miko. Kagome could tell that he knew; it wasn't like he hadn't heard. He had been acting…differently. Much colder, more distant. He almost never spoke to her, and responded to her 'good morning lord Inuyasha'-s with a mere 'Feh.' 

'_He's angry, I know it. I can't stand this tension!'_

It had been three days since the confrontion between the two brothers. Kagome rarely saw Sesshomaru, and when she did, she left the room as quickly as possible. She found him rather indifferent to her presence, and only spoke to Rin, who lavashed in his presence.

It was early in the morning—the sun had not yet risen, and Kagome lay there in her tiny cot with rough wool blankets, clutching her cramped stomach, the only thing on her mind was how to make things better.

She couldn't though.

So she lay in silence until the sun rose above the hills, and Rin woke mumbling, getting dressed and left the room. Kagome followed quietly.

Part of her desperatly wanted things to go back to—what would she call it? Normal?—or at least to the way things were before. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when her eggs were burning.

"Kagome-san!" Rin's high voice pierced her thoughts."Your eggs!"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked as she came crashing back down to earth. "Hnnnahhh!" There was a moment of wild scrambling before she finally managed to get them off the pan and (somewhat) save them.

Let's just say Rin wasn't happy.

Scowling, she shoved the plate of fried eggs, rice and fish (A/N : I have no idea what they eat for breakfast) into Kagome's face and snapped "_You_ can give them to him." Kagome nodded weakly. _Someone _didn't want to leave their bed. Gosh.

* * *

She padded along the wooden floors and turned left into the long hallway where she'd met Lord Inuyasha when she tried to get him to fix her cuffs. 

'_One…two…three…four. Here we are.'_ As she counted the fourth door she walked over and tapped lightly on it. 'M'lord? I have your breakfast.'

No answer.

Again, she knocked slightly harder this time. 'Lord Inuyasha?' When no response came, she tentivly turned the knob to enter. 'Hello?'

His room was dark—no lights or candles were lit. She could see in the dim light a large bed with messed up sheets, something silver by the curtained window, a large wooden dresser to her left, his sword lying at the foot of his bed and…

'_Wait, back up.' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Something silver by the window?' _She squinted throught the darkness in attempt what exacly it was.

Inuyasha saw her and froze in the middle of pulling a white undershirt on, his red coat by his feet. Kagome froze too when she saw him. They both stood there for a full second before she felt her face start to heat up.

'Oi! What are you doing slave?'

With a quick snap of her kimono she darted out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

And boldy resisted the temptation to bang her head against the wall. _'I didn't even apologise!' _But what bothered her the most was how he addressed her as 'slave'. She'd always been 'Kagome-san' before…before that incedint in the courtyard.

She waited in silence before he came out. Now fully dressed, even though he had a top on it didn't wipe away the irritated frown on his face. He had one foot out of his room before he glanced down the hall, then began to walk in the opposite direction.

Fourtunatly he looked where he went, and walked right into Kagome. She took a few steps back, and lowered her eyes. _'When I think about it,' _she thought sourly, _'It's not me that should be apologising. He's the one that doesn't answer his door when someone knocks!' _

'You're still here?' She looked up at him.

'Hai. I brought you breakfast.' She held the tray out to him. He looked down at it, then back at her.

'No thanks. Not hungry.' Then he swiftly sidestepped her and vanished around the corner.

Kagome sighed. Still pissed as usual. When was he going to grow up and talk to her?

Why, oh why did it always have to be the girls that made these decisions?

With this new, bold idea implanted in her head, she marched off in search of the silver haired-emotion-defaulted teenage boy.

She found Rin instead.

'Ah.' Rin looked at the tray in her hands. 'Was he not hungry Kagome-san?' Kagome just shook her head, and Rin seemed to slump a little.

'I'll scrub.' Kagome used the nearest excuse to get herself away. She siezed a bucket and scrubber brush from a nearby table and ran out to get water.

'_Why am I running away from Rin? What's _wrong _with me today?' _Truthfully, she couldn't find any reason why she should be feeling anti-social. '_I suppose it's just that Lord Inuyasha put me off.' _She shook her head violently. _'Why the hell should I care what he thinks anyways?' _She lugged the now-heavy bucket out of the well and walked back to the hall which she would scrub.

These were becoming re-accuring thoughts throughout Kagome's mind. She found her self sad, or immensly happy baised on sharp or somewhat kind words that he had said. Then when she reconised the thoughts of caring, she would remind herself that he was, indeed, mearly a youkai, and not worth her time.

In other words, Kagome lied to herself a lot.

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing for the rest of the day, with nothing but these thoughts to bother her.

* * *

It was growing late, around eight o-clock, when Kagome finally finished scrubbing every inch of the mansion. Well, most of it anyways. 

Although it was late, and the sky was darkening, it was still fairly early to go to bed, right?

'_So what the heck is he doing?'_ Kagome thought blankly as she watched Inuyasha slip into his room and quietly shut the door. _'It's far to early for sleep.'_ It was then that a brilliant idea dawned upon her.

'_If he goes to his room so early…it makes it all the easier for me, right? Why should I stay here if I'm so miserable? I could just leave…it's not like he'd notice.' _

She tried to walk at a normal pace down to the main entrance of the mansion.

'This was where…I first met Lord Inuyasha…as my master…' 

'…_No more.' _

Silently, she opened the door to greet the fresh, chilly night air. And she ran.

She ran as fast as she possibly could down the dusty path, feeling so free, and yet so frightened.

'Where are you going, Kagome-san?'

It was if she had run into a glass wall. She stopped abrubtly, and turned very slowly to face her accuser.

His upper half was hidden in the shadows of the trees, but there was no denying that those were his red robes.

'I-I was just…I mean…' The words wouldn't come out right. _'He has every right just to kill me right here. He could if he wanted to…oh god what was I thinking?' _

'_Of freedom…' _One of those annoying-but-wise little voices told her.

'You were just running away, ne?' His voice was full of accusion, anger…

'I-my Lord, I-'

'I don't care. Go ahead.' His words startled her. 'I really don't. Go if you want to. I'm not stopping you.' With these las words he held up his palms as if mocking her to come back.

She could only stare. This…This was unheard of! A running slave should be killed on the spot, but he—he was just letting her go!

'I mean, you won't get far, someone's bound to reconize you as a human, but go ahead. See how far you can go.' He made a little shoo-ing moting with his hands and waved her away.

Kagome scowled at him, then turned tail and ran as fast as she could go. _'To the village…'

* * *

_

At the borders of the night market, she pulled her hood up and walked swiftly. So long as she held up her head, and pulled her shoulders back, she could pass as a human-like-demon, and not raise too much suspicion.

She snaked her way through the crowd and made her way to a bar. _'Maybe they give free water or something…' _

When she arrived at the bar line, she stood and stared at the menu. No water. As she turned to go, the cloaked figure next to her shifted ever so slightly.

'So…you on the run?' She stiffened automaticly. _'Act natural, act natural, natural natural natural!' _She turned slowly to face him.

'On the run? From what needen't I run from?' The figure laughed softly.

'Don't worry.' He stood up and raised his head slightly. With his hood pulled up and in the light, she could not see his face, but black hair fell down his shoulders. 'I'm human too. So, you are running?' She blushed at being found out.

'Of course. Anyone would in my situation.' He cocked his head, and gestured down the street. 'Want to talk about it?'

* * *

They had reached a grassy plane under the open starry night by the time Kagome had told this mysterious man everything. Everything from the moment the war started, from when she shot the first youkai, only to find out that he was a Lord at her house, being pinned to the tree by Inuyasha, finding out that _he_ was her master, to working hard to satisfy him, to the battle with Sesshomaru, to Lord Inuyasha's rescue, to his silence in the last few days, with the tension that always hung in the air. 

'And I just can't _take it_ anymore! I want to talk to him, I want to apologise for not telling him, I just want to make things right again!' She paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. 'I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out.' She laughed quietly. 'Stupid, I know. I've got no where to go now, and if I go back, he'll kill me.'

The man stuck his hands in his pockets. 'This…Inuyasha you mentioned—what do you think of him?' Kagome stared at him. The one question she had been badgering herself with—why the hell did he have to mention it?

'He's…stubborn. Arrogant. Mean. Selfish.' She tilted her head slightly. 'But under all that he's almost…kind. Well, kinder than usual.' She smiled lightly. 'What do I think of him?' Gazing up at the stars, she probed herself for an answer. 'I don't really know. I think he frightens me somewhat. I don't really feel that bad for leaving,' She added quickly, 'He doesn't really need me. He's never really acted like it anyways.' Kagome stopped and looked at the man in peculiar manner.

She could see a tiny smile on his face—the rest of his face was shrouded in shadow.

'I think you should go back.'

Kagome gawked at him. Did he even listen to anything she just said?

'Maybe he has his own problems to deal with.' The man slipped his hands into his pockets and turned, striding away slowly.

'Maybe he needs you more than you think.'

* * *

Inuyasha pushed open the door to the slaves room, early in the morning.

Soft, warm sunlight was spreading into the small room, basking the two sleeping figures.

He smiled.

'_Welcome back Kagome-san.'

* * *

_

**SBF** : such a fun chapter to right.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed to…forced. I had a lot of trouble writing it. I like the idea though, and I've been working it for a while, but it didn't even come close to my expectations. Please excuse all my grammer and spelling mistakes if there is any—my computer finally died, (may it rest in peace) and I'm using one of our older ones, and it doesn't have spell/grammer check. TT I'll manage somehow.

I think I'm making Kagome and Inu to close to fast again…

Thanks to :

Inume

lil-kag0m3

haunting hanyou

Kisskitty

Penguingirl

Nilmiel and Kenya

pr3tty iin piink

serena221

Savannah

Miss VamPyress

xInUaDdIcTx

Peacemaker

Priestessmykala

Kikyo'sExterminator

Miko no Kaze

DR

Phinex-Rose

likitopia

Un-thanks-but-actually-thanking :

Szahara

P.S. Sorry to all you Sessy fans! I know he wasn't here, but I'll try and throw him in sometime! (oi…give me ideas people!)

* * *

**Next Update : March 12th

* * *

**


	7. Preverted Monks and Demon Slayers

2400 Hits! Whoot!

**PLEASE READ : **Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes—the computer I'm using doesn't have spell check.

* * *

Chapter seven : Preverted Monks and Demon Slayers

Kagome woke with an over whelming feeling of happiness. Why?

Like she _knew_.

It might have had to do with the fact that she'd come back. Or maybe the talk with the cloaked stranger inspired her, his last words still echoing in her head. They were words she never wanted to forget.

'_Maybe he needs you more than you think.' _

To think that in this world that she would be needed by someone, much less a youkai, but never-the-less she felt a balloon swelling in her chest, and unmistakable sign of giddiness.

She lay on her back and waited for Rin to wake her. A small smile tinted her face as sunlight streamed through the window and basked the two of them in it's golden rays. Then she heard a noise.

It was just a little creaking—the sign that someone was awake and moving in the house. But more than that, Kagome could reconize that specific creaking well. After all, she heard it every morning as she left her bedroom.

Someone was opening her door.

Slowing her breathing down to what would be a 'sleeping' speed, she froze and cracked her eyelids open ever so slightly.

The door slowly swung open to reveal someone holding the handle but still standing placidly in the door way.

A silver-haired-red-robed-sword-entrusted-dog-eared someone.

He watched her for a moment, silently shut the door again.

She listened to his footsteps echo down the hall before she allowed her self to open her eyes again.

'_What…the _hell_?'

* * *

_

Kagome was cooking with Rin, (or more like, Rin was cooking and Kagome was standing idly passing her ingredients) when she noticed Inuyasha sitting in the courtyard. This was uncommon for him, as he was usually found in his room during the morning hours.

"Rin," Kagome said suddenly. "Do you need me here?" Rin looked up at her in mild suprise.

"No, Kagome-san. If you have other needs to attend to… ?" Her voice trailed off in question. Kagome glanced out into the courtyard again.

"Only something to settle with Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome found herself walking across the courtyard and for the second time in twenty-four hours, thinking _'What the hell am I doing?'_

She stopped infront of him, as he was sitting on a wooden bench, and made to kneel, when he gestured next to him.

"Sit down." It wasn't an order, it was a request. She did. Sitting next to him like this felt…odd. Like she was an equal.

"So…you came back."

'_Like you wouldn't know.' _Kagome thought dryly to herself.

"Yes."

"Why?"

'_**Why** do you **care**?' _

"Someone convinced me to."

"Ah." Was it her eyes, or was that a tiny smile on his face?

They sat in silence for nearly three minutes. Kagome had no way to tell the time, but it certainly felt that long. After she found her self finding the silence nearly unbearable, she spoke.

"M'lord—" He cut her off.

"So. Miko, huh?" Kagome's throat dried up, and her words felt like cotton in her mouth. She nodded, finding it all she could do.

When he said nothing more she forced herself to find her voice.

"Just a little one." He snorted in disbelief.

"So then word that I have heard of the famed preistess from the north with raven hair who shoots purified arrows to slay demons, a powerful miko—that is not you? Don't lie Kagome-san." He was looking at her now, and she felt like those piercing golden eyes were burrowing into her mind.

'_How can I lie…without telling him the truth?' _Neither seemed like a wise option, but the sword at his belt and memories of the awe-striking thing that it became when he drew it pulled at her consious, and she found her mouth moving to words she did not select.

"I was not aware that I was so widely known of." He looked away.

For several seconds neither of them moved. Then he got up and walked away, not looking back or saying anything. Anger? Disapointment? Of these two emotions she could not tell which came from him most.

She was wrong in both.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself not angry at all. _'I should be.'_ He thought to himself, _'But I'm not. Why am I _happy_ that the wretchcame back? What significance should it have on me?' _Whether or not he wanted to admit it, it still portrayed a lot of meaning to him.

* * *

Kagome still sat, either dumfounded or depressed she didn't even want to know, on that bench five minutes later when Rin came running out.

"Kagome-san! I have permission from your master for you to go to town!" Kagome's head snapped up. _'**Eh**?'_ (A/N : my canadanism kicks in everywhere, what can I say?)

"P-pardon?" Rin smiled.

"You are lucky today Kagome-san! I almost never get to go to town! You must go get grocries! "

'_Well that's not very exciting.' _

Rin was now listing off the things she had to buy.

"Cabbage, soysauce, eggs, and Turnips please. Make sure you get the turnips, Kagome-san, we have none at all."Kagome nodded blankly. '_Twice in twenty-four hours. Lucky me.'_

Fortunatly for Kagome, she knew where all the stores were from her expedition the other night.

Unfortuanatly for Kagome, there was a _lot_ more youkai walking in broad daylight. Big ones too. And Kagome found that there wasn't a lot of youkai like Inuyasha who represtented a human form.

So it was because of this that she found herself walking through the forest paralell to the path that she would normaly take.

It was through this manner that she first heard the voices.

Well, to be specific, it didn't start off with voices. It started off witha very, very loud slap. Then silence.

"I…Ichi ichi ichi! Saa…That hurt!" A male's voice, followed by a few sputtering noises.

"Y-y-you, pervert! You're _supposed_ to be a monk!"

Kagome darted behind a tree, sensing from the voices that the two were behind her. This was one quarrel she didn't want to be caught in. _'One human and one demon, it must be,'_ Kagome thought to herself. She got to this conclusion through the fact that a monk simply _cannot_ be a demon. But seeming as how he wasn't dead was the second voice a youkai… ? She peered around the tree.

The two of them stood there, looking decidedly human. One, the male, was holding his injured cheek. He had black hair in a tight, short ponytail, and he wore deep blue robes with a purple sash. He helt a metal staff in one hand. A monk.

The second persona, was, as Kagome already knew from the voices, a female. She had long black hair down her back. She wore a green skirt and a pink and white top. She was carrying an enormas boomerang. And she was mad as hell.

"I am a monk! I just thought that because we were going to be parteners, that we should get to know each other."

"Are you _sure_ you're a monk? Monks aren't supposed to do that!" The man grinned.

"Monks have boring lives anyways. Shouldn't we be talking about our plans, unless, of course, you'd rather…" He gave a very suggestive smile. Her eyebrow twitched.

"About the plans. When and how do you want to strike?"

'_Strike?' _

The monk actually looked like he could be serious. "We should go after small groups—best if we do it at night. We'll narrow the population down enough so its possible. Should we attack homes with slaves?"

The womans face darkened. "Yes. Free the slaves."

Kagome sucked in her breath. These people…humans, were considering rebeling against the youkai for their freedom! However much she wished to be free, it was better that she never thought of this again.

She made to move, and was careful not to step on any twings or branches, but her movement must have caught their eyes. She had just broke into a run, but it seemed that they had seen her sooner than she had thought, and had caught up.

The girl ran in front of her, and the man seized her wrist. Then they all froze.

"She's human." The monk gently let go of her. "How much did you hear?"

Kagome drew her shoulders back. _'Don't be the slave that you are—for once, be the Miko.'_ "Everthing. What" '_I'm going to regret this,'_ She thought to herself, "can I do to help?"

* * *

Walking home from the market didn't take anytime at all, with all that she had to think about. They had a reason, enslavery, they had a motive, apparently the woman had a little brother named Kohaku who was a slave, they had the right, as they had both managed to escape slavery, and they had a team. Just the three of them, but it would make a difference none the less.

And they had a plan. Three nights from sunset tonight, they were to gather at that same spot, and then they would begin nightly mobbing, and killing, of demon groups. They would free humans, and their group would grow… in short, the humans would win back their freedom.

'_I suppose its not going **directly** against our pact…'_ Kagome thought back to the agreement that the humans and youkai and made at the begining of the war. _'We said we wouldn't resist when we **became **slaves. Well, now we are slaves, and we're fighting back.' _

But when she arrived in the kitchen and placed her purcheses on the counter it occured to her—could I kill Lord Inuyasha? He _is_ a youkai.

She thought to the time that he protected her—to when he let her run away—to the times he didn't punish her when she did something wrong—to the very beginning when he didn't kill her despite her pleas.

'_No,'_ she thought. _'I wouldn't kill him.'_ And that was that.

When she lay in bed that night, she thought about the day, and the people she had met.

A female demon slayer…a preverted monk. Not two you would meet everyday.

_"Sango." The girl stuck out her hand and smiled as she shook Kagome's. "Good to meet you." Kagome turned to the man. He smiled too, but just, if not more, warmly that the girl, and this gave the idea to Kagome that his man really shouldn't be a monk. _

_"Miroku." She shook his hand, and noticed that he had buddist prayer beads wrapped around his hand and wrist. _

_"I'm Kagome." They both smiled again. _

_"Welcome to the team Kagome. "_

Kagome smiled to herself in her bed. _'Sango, Miroku, this is a whole new beginning.'

* * *

_

**SBF : Lame ending? Yes! Do not be afraid to tell me so!

* * *

**

I know I updated this very late in the day, but my parents said I had to finish my math homework first.

Thanks to :

Nilmiel and Kenya

Peacemaker

Kikyo'sExterminator

lil-kag0m3

Penguingirl

Priestessmykala

Szahara

pr3tty iin piink

Kisskitty

serena221

alchemistgrl09

Inume-blue

xInUaDdIcTx

FireWater Alchemist Angel

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I was not at all pleased with this chapter. I think it sounded forced, and well, plain awfull. I really didn't like it. Definatly my least-favorite chapter. I know Inu didn't appear much here, but I tried to introduce Miroku and Sango. I pretty much changed the entire plot so that they could come into the story, because a lot of people wanted them there.

Another thing : I was so sad! So many people didn't know who the 'mysterious black haired man' was! TT I thought that it was sneaky, but pretty clear if you read the chapter title! It was Inuyasha! It was the night of the new moon, so he was HUMAN! I'm going to cry in a corner now…

…thanks to all who did get it…sob…

* * *

**SUPER UBER IMPORTANT:** I am going away next week, so I will NOT, I repeat **NOT** be updating next week. I'll be in Costa Rica. With no computer at easy access.

**A FEW OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS : **because I abandonned my other idea for the plot line with miroku and sango, I need ideas. Not a whole story outline, if you don't feel like giving it, just a few would be AWESOME. I've had one idea so far, and I used it and gave the idea-ist full credit. Cudos to you.

One more : flame me. Be ANGRY if you think this was a crappy chapter. (question : is this the first time someone asked you to flame them?)

**

* * *

Next Update : **Sunday March 26 (sorry!)

* * *


	8. Raiding

OMG I'm so sorry I didn't update on Sunday, but there was a bug on FF and I couldn't update. So sorry!

But I have spell check now.

* * *

Chapter eight: Raiding

Kagome was psyched. Tonight was the first raid. She had no idea what the plan was, where they were going, or anything similar. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was to meet the two of them at the same spot at midnight tonight.

--

_Kagome hummed quietly as she gently worked the weeds from the hard soil outside the mansion. It was a mindless task, and took no effort or concentration. It was for this reason that Kagome was not shocked when Miroku, still clad in purple and prayer bead wrapped around his right hand, appeared next to her. _

"_Hello Miroku." She looked up at him expectantly. He smiled gently at her._

"_Why hello there, Kagome. Beautiful day, is it not?" _

_She stared at him penetratingly. She was expecting news of raids or meetings, not mild discussions of the weather. He seemingly collapsed under her stern gaze. _

"_Ah, yes." He coughed. "So. Meet at the same place, okay? Tomorrow at twelve?" He phrased it as a question. Kagome nodded at him flatly, waiting for more. When he was silent, she gestured for him to continue. _

_He cocked his head slightly. "We'll fill you in there, okay?" She shrugged. _

"_If you insist." Kagome stated in monotone. Miroku looked around quickly then knelt next to her. _

"_You know Kagome, if you ever need anyone…to…talk to, I'm always here." He winked at her. "Or other things."  
_

_Kagome knew her jaw was somewhere around the weeds she was pulling. Somewhere between stunned and utterly embarrassed, she was eternally thankful when Sango suddenly swept out of the bushes and began to drag Miroku off with her. _

"_Great to see you Kags! See ya later!" _

_Then they were gone, leaving Kagome sitting dumbfounded, but motivated, alone in the garden. _

_--_

'_That was just yesterday…'_ Kagome mused. It didn't _feel_ like just yesterday. Anticipating the moment that she would obtain her freedom and stretched out the time to the point where she was shaking in the excitement and nervousness.

She carried an empty tray out to the back porch where Lord Inuyasha sat, sipping water quietly. Kagome felt her heart begin to speed up as she approached quietly. She gently placed down the tray next to him, and his right ear flickered towards her as her only greeting.

She waited patiently for him to finish, her heart speeding the entire time. _'What if he finds out? Oh God I'd be punished this time for sure. Oh God oh God.' _ He slid his cup onto the tray, and she lifted it and began to walk away.

"Kagome-san…Are you going somewhere tonight?"

She dropped the tray.

* * *

In a small wooden house in the outskirts of town, two figures pored over a map illuminated by a single candle.

"This will be the target tonight," Sango stated clearly, while circling a single house on the map. She glanced up at Miroku, but his face was still intent on the map, serious and focused, for once.

"Two nights from nights from now we'll attack this one," She circled another one on the other side of town. "And on the third night, we'll go for this one, my brother's home, Naraku's home." She frowned, and circled it, glancing at Miroku. His mouth was set in a firm scowl, and his eyes were narrowed. She glanced at him fingering the Buddhist wrapped around his right hand, but said nothing.

"And on the fourth night," Sango encircled a particularly large home, "We'll assail _this _one." She circled it a few more times.

"Inuyasha's home."

* * *

Somewhere high in the mountains, thousands of miles away, Sesshomaru lifted his head with a sudden, strange, urgent urge. He abruptly changed directions and headed back to town.

He had to get to Rin.

* * *

Kagome scrambled for the cup, snatched it up and slammed it onto the tray. She rose shakily to her feet.

"No milord." Her heart was somewhere in her throat. "W-why do you suggest such thing?" He sighed.

"Your heart's racing." She wanted to pull her hair out. _'Damn those ears! Why do I always underestimate them?'_

"I am going nowhere milord." _'And why the hell do I have to address him like that? I hate it!'_

"Feh." It had taken a while, but Kagome had learned with time that this singled that the conversation was over.

She left.

* * *

It was night now, and her heart was still racing. She dressed all in black for her big debut, and she was running with the wind, her raven hair splaying out behind her in longs waves. She round the corner--not much further now--and saw Inuyasha standing in the middle of the path.

'_Déjà vu.' _

It was obvious that he had been waiting for her. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms crossed within his sleeves. She didn't stop for him, and ran right past without any acknowledgment.

But it was only as she was right beside him, running as fast as she could, that he spoke.

"You know, just because I said you could leave, doesn't mean I want you to."

His words were so soft, but they reached her ears anyways, along with the powerful meaning behind it.

She jammed her heels into the ground and came to a complete halt. She didn't turn, because she knew that everything about him would convince her to return. It didn't matter anyways--he stood his ground as well.

"I thought you didn't care." Kagome scoffed lightly.

There was a small silence.

"I lied." Now Kagome turned, but he was already gone.

* * *

She arrived to the two of them just as excited as she was. They explained where they were heading, and how they planned to attack.

"We're all going in different entrances--we'll decide when we get there." Sango explained. "Kill any youkai you come across, even if they're in a different room. Get all the humans together and arm them if possible. We'll meet at the back of the house when we're done, okay?" Kagome nodded. "Good. You got a weapon?" Kagome thought of the pink light that exploded from her hands on command.

"Yes."

"Good." Sango replied smiling.

"It's twelve o'clock." Miroku said suddenly, gazing at the moon. "Let's go."

They ran through the forest, which mostly consisted of Kagome following Sango, who followed Miroku. It seemed that he knew the area the best, but Kagome thought that that was appropriate seeming as monks sometimes travel between different shrines and will purify different houses.

He stopped suddenly at the first house they reached. He held up a finger to his lips, and pointed to Kagome then to the back window. She nodded to show she understood, and then silently slipped herself through the opening, the last thing she saw was Miroku and Sango slipping around the edge of the home.

She dropped lightly to the ground and blinked several times in rapid succession to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Gazing around she found herself exactly where she wanted to be--a slave's bedroom. She shimmied herself silently up to the boy's spot on the floor--no bed.

'_God, I'm so lucky to live in a wealthy home.'_ Kagome shook her head. _'What am I thinking? I'm still living with a damn youkai!"  
_

As gently as she could, she pressed a finger to his lips and shook him lightly. He woke immediately, and in alarm. He flung outwards and she ducked, pressing harder into his lips.

"Shh! I'm here to get you out of here! You need to be quiet." Her words took a moment to register with the boy's still sleepy mind. Then he nodded.

She removed her finger and they both rose, and he motioned to the window. She nodded affirmative, and he scrambled out. Kagome made to follow him, and then hesitated.

'…_even if they're in a different room.'_

She glanced to the door, then back to the window. And ever so quietly, she walked over to the door and brushed aside the curtain, glancing down both ways.

"I thought I heard something." Kagome's head snapped up, but it was too late.

The iron fist that hit the side of her head sent her flying down the hallway.

"Rebels huh?" His bass voice rumbled in her stomach, and she stared up in horror as he stomped towards her with shuddering footsteps.

Eight feet tall, he looked like he was made of stone, with iron molding up his legs and arms. He was built blockishly and looked very firm, and compact.

And furious.

He seized her scruff and lifted her directly off the ground. "You think you can take my slave, girl?" He roared. With a sweep of his arm, he sent her flying into the wall, and it crumbled beneath her body. She heard her back crack painfully, and her neck snapped violently.

As she tried to struggle to her feet, she could feel the floor beneath her feet tremble, announcing that he was one the move again. Feebly, she raised her hands, and tried to protect her self.

White-pink energy shot from her opened palms, and once made contact with his body, crackled in spazztatic motions. But the stream was weak, and the youkai before her brushed it off.

"Miko!" He thundered, and back fisted the side of her cheek, and sent her sprawling.

She couldn't move.

Kagome could feel his cold fist close around her throat, and felt herself being picked directly off the ground. _'No…' _

His fist was closing, squeezing now. She was seeing black spots, but everything was still there in her mind's eye.

She could see her brother…he was dying…slowly…

She could see Sango and Miroku waiting for her outside the house…waiting for her to emerge…waiting…

Her breathing had stopped.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

She could hear her heart…she could hear the youkai talking…screaming at her…she could hear that faint cry…a roar…

She opened her eyes so faintly and could see…red…silver…it was…Lord Inuyasha…there he was, screaming, running, leaping towards her.

"KAGOME!" It was a tone of voice that she had never heard him use before, but this didn't register with her at that time. It was a tone of fear, anger…so much of it all…

She heard the faint, distant slice of a sword.

Her body was icy, her bones on fire.

She was falling now.

'_Kagome…just…Kagome…' _

She hit ground and every thing went black.

'_Inuyasha…'

* * *

_

**SBF: **I LOVED writing that last scene.

* * *

**Honorifics**: I don't know how many people saw the significance of Inuyasha screaming 'Kagome!' or Kagome thinking 'Kagome…just…Kagome.' In Japan, using honorifics is very important, and as everyone knows, there is a different level of respect. '-San', as Inuyasha used for Kagome is equivalent to 'Mrs.' or 'Mr.' for males. If you don't use an honorific, it is considered VERY rude. However, it can also be a sign of close intimacy, and is most used with childhood friends.

So…what'd everyone think of that chapter? SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!

Thanks to:

Miko no Kaze

cat demon92

Szahara

Inume-blue

serena221

Raithya

Kikyo'sExterminator

Peacemaker (gun! Lol)

TurtleHugs

Nilmiel and Kenya

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

pr3tty iin piink

likitopia

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan

Priestessmykala

Penguingirl

alchemistgrl09

musicrocks

Kisskitty

xInUaDdIcTx

**IMPORTANT :** Okay, well, maybe not THAT important, but pretty crazy. I GOT 100 REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

A very super special, awesome endless thanks to:

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

My 100th reviewer! Thank you!

One more thing : Thank you very much to all who didn't hate me for going away to Costa Rica! I really appreciate no one being really mad that I skipped a week, and I even had a lot of people saying 'have a good vacation!' Thanks guys!

(ahem) uh, yeah. Thats all.

* * *

**Next Update : **March 2nd 


	9. Meet and Greet

**Chapter Nine: **Meet and Greet

* * *

Kagome woke up to the darkness of the night and angry voices all around her, accompanied with the feeling that her throat had shrunk two sizes, and a throbbing head.

It took her a moment to realize that the darkness that she was seeing wasn't the night, but the inside of her eyelids. Her head demanded silence, pulsing with every loud word that was spoken around her, and she tried to slip back into unconsciousness. But as she slowly came more and more into the world of the awake, the more her senses kicked in, the more she became horribly aware of the ongoing around her. Hearing had kicked in.

Or rather, the on going's carrying her.

The angry voices were trailing in the distance, but she could hear them screaming her name. The furious voice, however, was right next to her, and she could hear the words vibrating throughout her body. Close contact had kicked in.

The air was thick, but sharp and cold, tasting damp and slightly moldy. Taste had kicked in.

There was someone supporting her by her shoulders and her knees, carrying her bridal style. Her body was jolting forcibly and with every step that this person took, (they were running quickly) her head burrowed again and again into the rough fabric of the clothing of the one that carried her. Something thin and soft gently brushed her hair with each movement. Hair. She could feel and hear the pounding of the bare feet of this person, tapping on the compact soil. Touch had risen.

The smell of pine reached her nose, along with damp soil and wet grass. There was the clear touch of night air…and something else. A comforting smell that somehow made her relax with her heart speeding up gradually. She remembered being afraid of this smell, some long time ago, but that time had passed, and she no longer cared. She liked this smell.

"Kagome-san! Wake up! Kagome-san!"

Who would address her in a caring tone?

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" _

Although failing to recognize the voice or words that were spoken first, she defiantly recognized the second phrase.

Kagome's eyes shot open to bright red fabric in her eyes. She pulled her head back slightly in alarm and brushed the silver hair that tickled her cheek and blinked the sleep from her eyes and she focused her eyes on the serious face above her that was concentrating intently ahead of her.

A slight fanged frown was engraved on his face. A sharp nose and serious, focused amber eyes.

Silver hair.

Kagome's body acted on its own accord, yelling first then pushing his chest away.

"WHAT THE F--"

She fell in an ungraceful heap, and seriously damaging her rear on the hard packed dirt, Inuyasha tripping just as gracefully over her doing a full-frontal very painful looking face plant.

Wasting no time, he sprang right back up to his feet, seized her cloak neck and dragged her into the bushes.

When a decent ways into the woods, he suddenly let her go and slumped against a tree.

There was an incredibly long moment of silence while they both stared at each other, both faces saying the one message that could not be interpreted.

Kagome's face clearly said _'What the hell just happened' _While Inuyasha's firm staring blatantly said _'You are in so much trouble and you don't even know it yet.'_

Fortunately before either could voice their thoughts, there was a whirring through the air and the tree which Inuyasha sat against suddenly exploded right above his head.

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha scrambled away from the tree on all fours, his eyes as big as saucers.

"W-wh-what the hell was that?" Seemingly recovered from nearly loosing his head, Inuyasha stood up, his eyes snapping around the small area. His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed, and his ears were darting rapidly. He wasn't disappointed.

Sango stepped out of the thick trees, holding her enormous boomerang in one hand. Striding quickly over to Kagome's side, she sent a glare of daggers at Inuyasha.

"Darn. I missed."

There was a rustling in the bushes, and Miroku appeared on Kagome's other side.

"But I won't." He was raising his hand and making to take off the prayer beads wrapped around his hand, completely unaware of the curious looks he was receiving from both Sango and Kagome. Before he could completely remove them, Kagome snapped back to her senses and cried out.

"What on earth are you two doing!" Both stopped in their tracks and looked at her wide eyed. Sango was the first to speak.

"We…we were…rescuing you." Miroku nodded solemnly, and Kagome stared in disbelieve at them.

"From _what_?"

"The youkai!" Sango sputtered. "The one that burst from the house with you in its clutches! You were unconscious, so we came after you!"

Miroku nodded again. "It's good that we caught up."

Kagome gawked at them. _'They don't get it.'_ "But I don't _need_ rescuing!"

Sango scowled. "Kagome. Perhaps you didn't get a good look at what was running away from you." She thrust an accusing finger at Inuyasha, who was still in a defensive position, but it was somewhat relaxed, partially from shock. "It was probably going to run off and eat you!"

"Oi." Inuyasha deadpanned, eyebrow twitching. "I'm still here."

They all ignored him.

"No, you don't understand!" Kagome bit her lip. "He's…my…owner."

There was a silence.

Miroku and Sango stared blankly at her, and then at Inuyasha, who was now sitting cross legged against the shattered tree, arms crossed and staring right back at them defiantly.

"You're owner…This is…but he's just your age!" Miroku laughed.

"Oi."

"You didn't tell us that he was just a _teen _Kagome." Sango said with a small smile.

"_Oi._"

"I mean, from the way you described him, we thought he'd be more…" She thought for a moment. "Fierce. Not so…" She gestured at him. "Young."

"_OI._"

"Come with us, Kagome." Miroku offered her his hand. "You don't have to stay here anymore."

"Yeah." Sango smiled at her. "There's this little shack that we know of, you could stay there with us, it'd be great."

"OI!"

They all looked at him. He was on his feet now, and looked righteously pissed.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Stupid question, obvious answer, was the message written on Sango's face.

"No." Then she hurled her boomerang at him. She turned to Kagome and said, "Quick, go now! This'll take care of him." Kagome wanted to cry out, her promise to not kill Inuyasha painfully aware in her mind, but her thoughts were cut short by a loud screeching sound.

She turned her head in time to see Inuyasha with his arms out clawing the boomerang back. It was steadily pushing him backwards, but after a moment, it fell with a heavy _thump_ to the ground.

He lowered his hands and looked at Sango with an amused smile on his lips. Then he sprang into the air, for a moment they all lost sight of him, then he landed right behind Kagome. Sango yelled "No!" and Miroku lunged for them, but it made no difference.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her upper arms and smiled wryly at them. "Thanks, I'll take this." Then with a sudden leap, they were shooting over the treetops, back to the mansion.

* * *

He didn't go through the doorway--through a window instead. It took her a moment blinking her eyes to adjust to the dark room that she realized that she was in _his_ room. The room that she had only ever seen in the dark, the one time that she accidentally caught him changing.

He was still clutching her waist as he crossed the room quickly. He shut the door as quietly as possible and then let her go, as he went to go light a lamp. The room was illuminated several moments later, and even in those several moments later Kagome still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He pointed at a chair sitting across from the door, and she sat. Any moment now, she was expecting a blow.

But he just stood in front of her furiously. When she didn't speak, he prompted her.

"So do you have anything you have anything to say in your defense?"

'_Tell him everything. No, deny everything. Go the clueless route. Lie. Run from the room screaming.' _ Kagome couldn't see that going over well. _'Jump out the window. No. Go clueless.' _

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to tell me why you were sneaking around a youkai's house all the way across town?

"I…wasn't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't."

"No."

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

"Uh…Midnight stroll?"

"With a demon slayer and a monk."

"Yes."

"You're such a damned liar."

"Yep."

He sighed and sat down on his bed across from her. He was looking at her, but his eyes had softened and he didn't seem as angry anymore.

"What _were_ you doing anyways? You're not stupid enough to have just run blindly into a fight like that."

Kagome sighed and looked down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He flopped back down on the bed and grinned at the ceiling. "Try me."

Suddenly it didn't feel like she was talking to the youkai who was her owner--the youkai who pinned her to that tree what felt so long ago--the youkai whom she swore to hate. He was no longer that. He was just…a friend. Like she used to have before the war. An old buddy that she told her secrets to, that was just like what this moment felt like.

So she told him. Everything.

All about Sango and Miroku, their plans, the system, how they met, freeing the slaves, the revolution, what happened not nearly an hour before. Everything.

He was silent the whole time and just laid eagle spread on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was tuning her out. But she _did _know better, and she could see that both ears were still, and pointing in her direction.

Nearly twenty minutes later she stopped and took a deep breath. "And that's all."

There was a long silence as he seemed to digest and contemplate what had just been told to him.

"Your right." He said finally. Kagome's heart soared. He believed that what they were doing was right!

"Your right. I don't believe you." When your heart's flying three feet above your head, you'd be surprised at just how far it could fall.

"You…what?" Her voice croaked unexpectedly. "But…why?"

He sat up and looked at her straight in the eye. "Because I don't see you're motive."

She stared.

And gaped.

And stared some more.

"What do you mean you don't see our motive?" She nearly shrieked. "We're _slaves! _How can you not see the motive behind that? Slave equals no freedom!" He was shaking his head, and she stopped, breathing hard.

"That's not what I said. I know why others would do it, but it's not other's that I care about. What I asked is I don't know _your _motive." She kept staring at him blankly. "You have everything here. Food, space, a bed, warmth, and as much freedom as I can give you. You're allowed to leave when you want, no one here hits you, beats you or…uh…otherwise abuses you." There was a slight touch of blush on his cheeks, and Kagome looked away.

"I know I'm well off," She whispered softly, "but others aren't. The boy's house that we went to tonight…he had no bed. His master was so…harsh. Cruel." She looked up at him and was furious to find her vision blurry. "I can't be happy if I know how much others are suffering."

He watched her quietly, then nodded his head softly. "As long as you promise not to go _looking_ for youkai."

'_What?' _"W-what? What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ don't get caught again, because I won't be there to save you're ass every time."

"You're…giving me permission to fight against your own people." Kagome stated cautiously.

"I don't remember saying such a thing." He cocked his head and grinned at her. "_I _don't know a thing about this." He clambered to his feet. "Do you want some water?"

Kagome leapt to her feet. "No! I mean, yes, I would, but I'm the slave remember? I'll get it." She strode across the room determinately, but he just laughed and pushed her lightly away.

Or at least, he must have meant to push her lightly. But he _was_ a youkai, and instead she felt like she'd been hit by an elephant and fell flat on the bed.

"I'm not that lazy. You stay here, I'll be right back." He ducked out the door.

She lay there for a while, and then rolled on her side. The bed was very comfy…and it was late (or early depending on how you looked at it) and she was very tired…She closed her eyes and thought over the events of the evening. A lot had happened, and she'd had a lot of shocks.

She was still lying there contemplating when she heard him re enter the room. She was just about to sit straight up and apologize for dozing, when he spoke first.

"Heh. Knew you'd fall asleep." There was a _clunk_ as the glass of water was placed on the table next to the bed.

'_Eh? I was_ supposed_ to fall asleep?'_ She stiffened when she felt the covers being pulled gently over her.

"Sleep well."

As she drifted out to dreamland, a thought occurred to her.

'_When I woke up and Lord Inuyasha was carrying me…when I smelt his kimono, it smelled all of him. But I wasn't angry, or afraid. I was…content. Relaxed.'_

'_What's wrong with this picture?'

* * *

_

**SBF: **But what now? With Inuyasha knowing about the raids, and Sango still planning on going full steam ahead with the plan to raid the mansion, what will happen? And if Sesshomaru is coming back?

* * *

**NOTICE:** As you are all aware I'm sure, I didn't update last week, and I'm so sorry. But I have an excuse. My dad was in a car accident, and had to go to hospital. I know a lot of you might not think that that's a very good excuse, but he had a broken leg, but for a long time we didn't know his condition, and we were really worried. It would have been a crappy chapter anyways.

SO I'M REALLY SORRY! I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it!

Thank you to all who reviewed, but it's really late at night and I'm way too sleepy to thank you all individually for it. You know who you are, and I really appreciate you're support.

Special thanks to:

cat demon92

The only one who threatened me because I was late. I'm so sorry I made you sad cat demon92!

* * *

**Next Update: **(I WILL update this time) Sunday April 16 


	10. Operation SSV: Stupid Suicide Victims

**HAPPY EASTER ONE AND ALL! Easter eggs for everyone: chucks eggs out:**

**Chapter 10:** (Hey! Ten chapters already!)

Operation SSV: Stupid Suicide Victims

* * *

When you wake up in an unfamiliar surrounding, in bed that is too comfy to what you're used too, in a dark room, your first reaction is not to sit up and calmly start you day.

So it should come as a surprise to no one when Kagome sat bolt right up and promptly fell off the side of the bed with a scream.

It didn't exactly calm her down either, when she fell on something hard and breathing. And then when _it_ jumped with her on top of it and started yelling, you wouldn't be off by a long shot to say that this is how you defined "start your days with a spark".

Whatever Kagome fell on top of…it…it yelped, and she screamed even louder. She was suddenly grabbed by her upper arms and flipped over, so whoever it was was sitting on top of her. She stopped screaming nearly immediately when she got a good look at him, and both her and Inuyasha (who was still sitting on top of her, holding her arms) were breathing hard.

The moment only lasted for a second, and he instantly jumped off her, and she sat up clutching her chest trying to still her heart.

"What the hell were you _doing_?" He was staring at her looking both amused and angry.

She clambered to her feet quickly and brushed herself off. "I-I was just startled, milord. I beg your forgiveness. Excuse me." She exited quickly to escape his staring.

She ran silently into her and Rin's room and groped blindly in her wooden chest to find a simple brown outfit for the day, then slipped into the slave's bathroom. She changed as fast as she could, trying not to think about where she'd been only moments ago, when she raised a comb to straighten her hair, and ended up touching her cheeks instead.

'_Why am I so red?'

* * *

_

Ten minutes later of trying to calm her cheeks down, Kagome slipped into the kitchen, and made herself a cup of tea to start her day. She sat out on the porch and stared off into the rising sun.

'_Why do I feel like this? The only reason would be that I…could…maybe…like him? But…but I can't! He's a youkai…I'm human…things would never work out. I'm supposed to hate him. He's supposed to _own_ me. I can't like him.' _ A tear dripped off her chin and into her tea.

'_But I do.'_

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, in a tiny, broken looking shack, a certain demon slayer and monk sat deep in thought. They had not slept the entire night, nor spoken a word to each other.

"Miroku."

"Hn?"

"You know what we have to do?"

"She said she didn't need rescuing."

"But you know she does." Sango persisted.

"Yes…"

"So you do know."

"Yes."

"Tonight then?"

"Of course."

"Right then." Sango took a deep breath and pulled out the map and a pen. "Scratch all other plans. Tonight we do Inuyasha's manor."

* * *

Inuyasha quietly scratched off the twenty ninth day on his calendar. "I hope," he whispered to himself softly, "that Kagome is not going out tonight. I was serious when I said that I could not always protect her."

* * *

Kagome was scrubbing furiously at the stone panels in the courtyard, when she first heard Rin scream. Thinking back, she would not be able to remember exactly what she had thought might be wrong, but she would remember running as fast her feet would carry her, trying so hard to locate the source of the blood curdling shriek.

She found it. Rin was standing in the front door way of the main hall, staring down the road. Kagome followed her gaze and saw--

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed again. Then she was running, running as fast as she could towards him, hugging his waist with all her might.

Kagome could have sworn in that moment she saw something across his face--Relief?--then it was gone, blank as it had been in the beginning.

They both made their way up the drive slowly--at least, he did. Rin was bouncing and running around him, chattering a mile a minute, explaining every last little thing that had happened to her in his absence.

When Sesshomaru came parallel to Kagome, he looked at her straight in the eye, and as though he saw a coat rack, his eyes simply slid over her as he made his way though the mansion. This suited her fine, and he made no other act to draw attention to herself other than quietly shutting the door.

She didn't see him for the rest of the daylight hours. Or anyone else, for that matter. The day was dull and quiet.

Or, at least, till sunset.

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the front hall, walking briskly towards the door. He stood outside the front porch. Kagome, feeling brave, attempted to strike some sort of conversation.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What." Said so flatly, it did not resemble a question.

"Will you not come inside? It's cold out here."

"I do not feel the cold."

'_That's 'cuz you're so damn COLD BLOODED,' _Kagome thought bitterly.

"It's late. One does not know what sort of characters should feel the need to roam the night."

"I will wait here until morning."

"No one is here." Kagome pressed.

"No one that your human senses may detect. I, however, can. Leave."

Kagome bowed her head respectfully, and thought it wise to go find a pillow to strangle.

* * *

Sango and Miroku treaded softly on the hard dirt, maneuvering swiftly along the path.

Miroku suddenly threw out his arm to stop Sango. She rounded on him and hissed,

"What are you doing? We need to get there as quick as possible!" Miroku did not reply, merely continued glaring straight ahead. Sango turned her head slowly, and nodded with sudden realization.

A boy had appeared on the path ahead of them. He stood tall--black hair and red robes, a sword at his belt. Miroku lowered his hand slowly, as the boy walked slowly closer.

"Who are you?" Sango called out. "It's not safe now. Go home."

The boy stopped, and crossed his arms. "Exactly what I was here to tell you. You can turn around and go home, because you're sure as hell not getting past this point." He stomped one foot lightly to prove his point.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "I recognize that voice…"

Sango lunged out. "You're Kagome's master! What the hell are you doing here?"

He cocked his head. "Stopping you."

Sango slowly pulled out her boomerang. "I'm curious as to what you did with you're hair, but questions can come later. Let us through!"

He watched her suspiciously. "I don't want to fight you."

Miroku readied himself, his staff in position. "Good. Step aside and all will be happy."

Inuyasha assumed a fighting position. "You're not getting it."

Sango hurled Hiraikotsu. "Backwards, idiot!"

Neither Sango nor Miroku expected this to stall him for long, so they both prepared themselves for a grueling battle.

Both, however, were wrong. Hiraikotsu slammed into Inuyasha with amazing force, and threw him hard onto the ground.

Sango caught the boomerang and glanced and Miroku, who shared this look, then they both stared back at the crumpled boy on the ground. Then they both ran past him. (Hey, if he wasn't going to fight, why bother?)

They barley acknowledged his yells that they didn't know of the danger ahead.

* * *

Sango and Miroku skidded in front of the manor. Sesshomaru jumped twenty feet away from the, and stared at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Cold as usual, his tone betrayed nothing.

"Who are YOU?" Sango let Hiraikotsu loose again. Sesshomaru nimbly sidestepped it, and Sango caught it in surprise. _'Wh-what? H-how did he…"_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Either," he drew his sword slowly, and carelessly, his eyes never leaving them, "you are very stupid or," He drew a fighting stance, his sword held out in front of him.

"You're suicidal."

* * *

**SBF: Short, yes. But lets look at it this way: you could have a REALLY long chapter, and that would be the LAST chapter of this story, or you can wait one week, give me some time to think, and maybe I can think of some plot twists. And the story goes on. Pick or choose. So please, don't complain about the size. I had a LOT of trouble writing this one.

* * *

**

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Miko no Kaze

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan

Nilmiel and Kenya

-x-miya-x-

TurtleHugs

pr3tty iin piink

Jtmscola

Penguingirl

DemonGirl11 (To DemonGirl : if you find any more grammar or spelling errors, please, please tell me. Thank you very much for your review and suggestion.)

lunar neko2020

Szahara

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

Mistuko

serena221

Raithya

**WARNING: The chapters left in this story are VERY limited. If you have ANY ideas, now's the time to give 'em, cuz if not, its over very soon.

* * *

**

**Next Update: Sunday April 23. (Or maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling "saucy" according to **Miko no Kaze**. If not, see you next week!)**


	11. Duking It Out and a New Problem

**CAUTION: This chapter will contain MILD gore. (Blood) I don't know how many of you are used to this, but please be warned.

* * *

**

Inuyasha was running, panting, forcing his feet to move faster. Black hair splayed out behind him, like a banner of weakness. But he kept running as fast as he could.

'_Stupid idiots--I told them to wait, I told them not to go. But no one listens to me. If they die, it's not on my conscious.'

* * *

_

Kagome was flying down the stairs. She had recently nearly experienced a heart attack when she raised her eyes to the upstairs window, only to look down upon Sesshomaru facing off Miroku and Sango. That was all it took for her to go shooting down the stairs like someone had stuck a rocket up her butt.

The front door slammed open. "DON'T!" She shrieked.

But she had arrived only one moment to late.

It had already started.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Duking It Out and a New Problem

* * *

**

"Don't!"

'_That's Kagome's voice,"_ Inuyasha ran even faster. He rounded the corner just in time to see the first hit.

Sesshomaru swung his sword down gracefully, clashing violently against Hiraikotsu, thrust upwards by Sango. Shock waves echoed in the small area, and with a grunt, Sango fell to her knees. Sesshomaru pushed harder, and small cracks began to form upon the boomerang. With sudden speed, Sango darted back to Miroku's side. She stood tall, but she was panting.

Miroku readied himself with his staff, and narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru, however, didn't take him as seriously. Looking bored, he lazily addressed Miroku.

"If you wish to leave now I will not stop you. I have no wish to fight mere humans as yourselves."

Miroku scowled. "We will leave--with the slaves of this household. They are not humans, they are animals, and deserve right to be free." He replied darkly. Sesshomaru showed no change of expression.

"Then you have condemned yourself."

In an instant, he had vanished. Silver blurs were shooting around them, too fast for their eyes to follow.

"Ah!" Sango grabbed her arm in pain. Blood squeezed through her fingers and dripped to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku moved towards her. "Are you a--ARG!" Miroku fell to his knees as blood sprayed up the back of his calves. Sango's eyes widened.

"Houshi-sama!" she cringed as another deep cut appeared on her other arm. She ran closer to him, and made to help him to his feet, she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Kagome clapped both hands to her mouth as she watched Sango fall, blood pouring from a deep wound slit from her hip to shoulder blade.

Sango and Miroku sat close together grasping each other. Both were acquiring more and more cuts each second that passed.

Sango was trying not to cry, but she had lost so much blood that her mind wasn't working in the way that it should be. Tears were streaming down her face, and her vision blurred, Miroku's blood splattered nose only inches from her own.

"I…" Sango looked up. Miroku was raising his head slightly. There was a different gleam in his eye now. "I…I can't…take this anymore…" With sudden viciousness he ripped off the prayer beads that had always been wrapped around his right hand.

A screaming, black vortex opened on his palm. Wind whipped around Sango, throwing her hair out of its tight tie. Through the rushing air, no one heard her gasp, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

'_How…how is this possible?'_

The rushing silver blur suddenly stopped, only a small crease between his eyes to portray his minor surprise. Sesshomaru's sword shot from his grasp, and in the blink of an eye it had vanished into the swirling vortex.

Miroku clenched his fist shut and wrapped the beads around them. Breathing deeply, he rose to his feet, bringing Sango with him. Both of them faced Sesshomaru warily--he still had one more sword.

Sesshomaru gazed at them calmly. "Jaken, finish them."

And out of the bushes came a green lizard like creature. He held a staff with two heads, and he tottered towards them.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." He held out the staff in front of him, and one of the mouths opened wide.

* * *

And on two separate sides of the front house, two different bodies and mind's kicked into gear.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha ran yelling in front of the wounded Miroku and Sango just as the staff floated off the ground and began to glow an unearthly blue. From the eyes of the woman on the staff, two beams of this blue light shot down and hit both Kagome and Inuyasha square in the chest.

Kagome braced herself for pain--but it never came. She could feel the energy that had been poured into her flowing through her body, and twitching slightly on her right wrist. She fell back to the ground feeling completely unharmed.

The staff fell back into the hands of Jaken and he grasped it, startled.

"Milord--I…I don't know what happened milord!" Sesshomaru gazed at them mildly.

"No matter. Their wounds are grievious--life will not sustain them long." Jaken scrambled to follow, but as soon as he did, the staff opened its mouth again and this time it spoke.

"_And so it shall remain 'till you both are free."_

Jaken cursed the staff and threw it against the house. "Sesshomaru-sama, the staff, it does not work…"

Kagome and Inuyasha kneeled where they were, next to Miroku and Sango. All of them felt relieved to be alive, and shocked at the occurrences.

There was a slight golden glow on everything now, and over the tree tops, past the house they could see the sun peeking over the mountains.

Their reactions to the golden orb were different. Miroku didn't seem to notice, while Sango slumped over in a mixture of defeat and exhaustion. Inuyasha smiled slightly, and shook his head as his black hair slithered to the ground, replaced by silver; his ears returned twitching to the top of his head. Kagome however, noticed something dark on her hands in the light.

It only took her a second to figure out what it was. Her hands were soaked in blood. There they all sat, sitting in a pool of Miroku and Sango's blood. With a shriek she turned to them all and proclaimed,

"We have to get you guys out of here! We have to get you tended to!" Sango nodded blearily, and Miroku tried to rise shakily to his feet, but he fell back due to the cuts on the back of his legs.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other and nodded affirmatively. They both rose simultaneously, Kagome on his left, and helped the others to rise. Kagome draped Sango's arm around her shoulders, and supported her with her left arm. Inuyasha supported Miroku with his right, and they all traveled four across down the lane, and into the forest.

* * *

They all sat in the same small clearing where Inuyasha had first met them. Inuyasha dragged out a large kit and opened it to reveal medicine, and rolls upon roles of bandages and gauze.

He caught Kagome's raised brow. "I was expecting something like this," he answered sourly.

They both worked quietly for several minutes, bandaging and tying their wounds. This time was spent in silence.

When they were done, they all sat in a small circle facing each other. Against one tree--Kagome and Inuyasha who both looked in top shape--impeccably unharmed. Sitting across from them--Sango and Miroku, both looking like they'd just fought a war single handedly. They were covered in bandages everywhere, and Miroku had a nasty looking cut across his cheek, and Sango's forehead was still bleeding.

Silence.

"You're an idiot." Sango stated bluntly. "You shouldn't have come out there." Kagome blushed.

"You looked like you needed it." Both their faces softened.

"And we are thankful for that Kagome." Miroku smiled gently. "But, I suppose we need to be more careful now." Everyone nodded, all but Inuyasha, who sat cross legged, with his arms tucked in his sleeves.

"We can't go back to the mansion now," He said towards Kagome. "Dog-face is going to kill us for interfering. And you two" he nodded towards Miroku and Sango, "Can't be seen in public anymore. No doubt by tomorrow you'll have wanted posters with your pictures on them." Both nodded gloomily. This small motion caused Sango's head wound to drip a bit.

"Oh," Kagome said, rising. "I'll get that for you Sango."

Then she was slammed into the tree by an unseen force.

* * *

**SBF: I know it was short again, but I tried to make it good. And I got a tiny bit of a plot! But tell me honestly; was that a really retarded or really evil way to end it?

* * *

**

Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I really don't think you guys know how much it means to me that you all review every time! It's really awesome!

Miko no Kaze

TouchofPixieDust

Nilmiel and Kenya

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan

Inu's Purrfect Gurl

Toolazytologin (LMAO! You have the best anon. name that I have ever seen in my entire life! OMG! I laughed pretty hard.)

musicswordgirl

Inume-blue

pr3tty iin piink

Penguingirl

DemonGirl11

Priestessmykala

lunar neko2020

serena221

Szahara

Karebare

UnderTheCherryBlossoms

Raithya

Phinex-Rose

And another special thanks to : Miko no Kaze, toolazytologin, Szahara, karebare, and Raithya for all their suggestions. Thanks very much all you guys and girls! I really, really appreciate it!

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday April 30

* * *

**


	12. Unpleasent Discoveries

**(Sobbing) My life is a miserable place. OH MY GOD! (Sobbing hysterically now) **Sesshomaur'sLuver **I am so sorry! (well, I'm sorry to the rest of you too) I can't believe I made such a stupid, stupid mistake! (hiccup) I actually face-vaulted on my desk when I read your review… (sniffle) well, this is pretty long for a chapter starter so I'll (sob) explain at the (hiccup) end of the chapter. (pause) WAAAGGHH!**

**Written in Kagome's POV.

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Unpleasant Discoveries

When opened my eyes after flying back into the tree, I was greeted by blank stares. I was slumped against the tree next to Inuyasha, in such a way that I was surprised that my neck hadn't snapped off, it was at such a right angle.

Inuyasha stared down at me, his mouth agape, arms still crossed within his sleeves.

"What the hell is your problem?"

There was a prodding in my side. I rolled my head over and looked at Miroku who was poking my side with his staff.

"Are you like, elliptic or something?" I sat up and shrugged. A moment later I shook my head no.

"Are you sure?" Sango poked my stomach with her index finger. "That looked pretty elliptic to me."

"No." I stated emphatically. "I've never done the whole twitchy-can't breath thing before."

"Positive?" She was lifting my eyelid, peering in curiously.

"_Yes."_

"Y'know," Miroku mused, stroking his chin. "It could be aftershock from fighting with solemn fluffy back there." I opened my mouth to protest again, that I wasn't, in fact, elliptic, when I was cut off.

"Sesshomaru." Three heads swiveled to look at him. Well, they swiveled. I sorta…rolled.

"S'cuse?" Sango raised a brow inquisitively.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha repeated testily. "His name isn't _solemn fluffy_, it's Sesshomaru."

"And he is…?" Miroku motioned for him to continue.

"An ass. It doesn't matter though." Inuyasha stood up. "If he finds you, he'll kill you all." Sango and Miroku both stood. Feeling very short lying on the ground, I jumped to my feet.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to have to have a better plan than just ambushing homes." Amber orbs circled the peculiar group that we formed.

Followed by a long silence.

Sango coughed. "I must have heard wrong. 'We?' As in, you too?" Inuyasha returned her steady gaze.

"I've got nothing left to loose but my rep, and of that" he laughed bitterly, "there's not much."

"What about" Miroku gestured in the direction of the manor, "your house?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was Sesshomaru's anyways."

There was another _long_ silence.

After a few moments, Miroku scratched the back of his head idly. "_Awk_ward_…" _

Sango took a deep breath. "If we're in this together," she stuck out her hand, Inuyasha flinching away from it, "we need to trust each other." He eyed her hand suspiciously, hesitated; hand hovering inches away from hers, then shook it affirmatively.

I turned away from the scene with mixed feelings. Amused, I mean, how many times will you witness a demon slayer and a demon shaking an agreement? Not often, lemme tell you. And there again, I was feeling defensive. Why? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I…I didn't want my three friends to intertwine. Certainly, I wanted there to be peace between them, but I didn't want them to be…shaking hands, chummy and stuff.

I shook my head slightly. I didn't own Inuyasha. Contrary, he owned _me._

I spun around to face them, a smile forced on to my face, and tuned into the end of the conversation.

"…need my stuff. I'll be back in a bit." He turned to leave, and I felt that I should say something. What? The words didn't come to me in time. He was already out of reach when--

WHAMP.

I crumpled in front of Inuyasha clutching my shoulder. There. It had happened again--I'd gone flying through the air against my own will.

"..the heck? What was that for?" Oh. He was talking to me. Staggering to my feet, still clutching my shoulder, I shuffled past him.

"I…I don't know. I was just…I don't know." There were no words to describe what happened when it happened. At least, none that I would admit out loud, for fear of being ridiculed.

It was…a pulling sensation. From my wrist and the core of my torso, pulling me towards Inuyasha, something I couldn't stop; something that came unbidden to my body. Why? Like I said.

I don't know.

But shuffling past him wasn't working either. I'd only gone three steps,_ three steps_ before I snapped back to his side.

He grabbed my shoulders not unkindly and held me at arms length. "The joke's wearing thin Kagome." His voice was hard, his eyes assuming and suspicious. I shook my head vigorously.

"It's not a joke. I'm not _trying_ to!" Hot tears were streaming down my face. When'd that happen? "Believe me!"

There it was. Just a flicker--but there was doubt. Slowly, he leg to of my shoulders, and I watched his hands leave, I felt with sudden relief that he had chosen not to insert those claws.

"Just…just stay here." His hands slipped off my shoulders slowly, and suddenly, I was furious. That look he was giving me--he didn't believe me! But he was backing away slowly now, and sure enough, three feet later, I had snapped back to his side.

Total silence.

"That's…interesting." Choice select words from the all-knowing monk Miroku. I felt like pulling my hair out. It's like, _thanks Captain Obvious!_ Because I really couldn't tell before!

Sango waved her hand between us. "It's like you two are connected by some sort of ribbon. Elastic, maybe." She signaled us apart, and we both took cautious steps away from each other.

And we'd both only taken a few steps when I felt that lurch again. I leapt to the side and seized the trunk of a nearby tree. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Inuyasha--his left arm was sticking straight out, pointing directly at me. Bare feet were digging in to the ground as he tried to push away farther.

It didn't take long before both of us gave. Inuyasha's feet slipped on the soil, my arms flung open and flying backwards and we both smacked into each other in mid air.

Not pleasant, let me tell you.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and I followed quickly. Sango looked at us quickly and frowned.

"So you're both connected." We both nodded, and she shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. There's nothing between you. There's no _substance._"

Miroku raised his head, his eyes wide. "_Kanji._ It's a demon binding spell."

I raised my brow. "Excellent. How do we get it _off_?" Miroku shrugged.

"It's always different." Inuyasha groaned softly to my left.

That's when it struck me.

"The staff! It made a prophecy, remember?" Sango nodded slowly.

"That's right…_'And so it shall remain 'till you both are free.' _Right?"

Miroku nodded. "So you can't be separated until you're both free."

"That doesn't make sense," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Saying that we can't be free of this _thing_" He lifted his wrist to demonstrate, "Until we're free. It contradicts itself."

Miroku shrugged again. "Perhaps…a deeper meaning?"

Sango grinned and clapped her hands. "Excellent, Kagome! You, demon boy. You have to let her go." I would have burst out laughing at Inuyasha's face if he hadn't looked so deadly.

"First, it's Inuyasha. Second, you think I _want_ to be strapped to her? How the hell do you think I can let her go idiot?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"She's your _slave_, dumbass."

He raised an eyebrow, and turned to me. "Right. Kagome. You're free. Be free, have no master, no longer be bound by the laws of thine slaves." He turned back to Sango. "You want me to throw some rice at her?" Ouch. Someone stab me.

I tugged at my right wrist, but there was still that same resistance. "Nope." I looked at them all. "Didn't work." Miroku sighed.

"We might as well head back to our home." Sango nodded, and began to walk though the thicket.

* * *

When Sango and Miroku had told me that they had a 'simple shack' they actually weren't kidding. 

It was a simple two room house, no windows, bare and desolate looking. It wasn't the sort of home that someone would feel happy to come home to.

Inuyasha and I slipped in quietly. Sango dragged her things in from the first room to the second one, leaving the first one empty.

"You two can sleep in here, okay? Just yell if you need something." Sango slipped into the next room--divided only by a simple curtain.

I glanced at Inuyasha, and he returned the startled look. Hesitantly, I lay down on the ground, and he followed suit.

We sat there for; oh I don't know how long, perhaps half and hour or so. But there were so many questions swimming in my head, and I just had to voice them.

"Remember when we first ambushed that house? And I got in trouble, and you came after me?" He made no acknowledgement that he did remember or, was even listening, but he was laying on his back with his eyes wide open, so I assumed that he was.

"Well, back then, you called me Kagome for the first time. Why?" There. I'd said it. The one thing that had shocked and touched me so much and I'd finally voiced it.

He didn't speak for a few moments, and I was about to repeat the question when he did speak.

"I didn't."

I snapped over on my side and stared at him. Well, I would have glared, but I don't think that would have gone over well.

"What do you mean you 'didn't'? I heard you! You called me 'Kagome' not 'Kagome-san' like you usually did. What's up with that?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't."

"And I'm telling you, you did."

"It was an accident anyways." He rolled away from me, crossing his arms. I felt the tug on my wrist from the space between us, and shuffled closer.

"So you did, then."

"It was an _accident._"

"That's fine."

There was more unbearable silence.

"So…" I tugged on the invisible restraints on our restraints. "How come I'm always the one that gets snapped with these things?" He snorted.

"Because I'm bigger than you. The amazing wonders of gravity kick in _again_!" he drawled sarcastically.

"Oh."

I lay down on the floor and settled in. How long was my life going to be like this? How long did I have to hang around this jerk? I can't believe I actually liked him. And this, these restraints, how frustrating.

I stared at the ceiling, and felt very, very lonely.

"Why did you jump in front of Miroku and Sango when Jakin attacked? I know why I did but I want to know your reason."

Again, there was such long silence.

"I wasn't protecting _them._"

When he didn't say anymore, I decided that this might be a good time to go to sleep.

* * *

**SBF: Is it just me, or are these chapters getting worse?

* * *

**

**REFFERING TO TOP:** I, SBF, have made a very large mistake. A very foolish mistake. I forgot--a stupid, stupid thing to forget--that Kagome wasn't supposed to recognize Inuyasha in his human form. Seriously! What kind of idiot does that? So, I need your feedback--do we assume that Kagome is really smart, and figured it out (or just ignore it) or, should we forget that that happened, and re-incarnate the whole "meeting his human form" in later chapters? It's up to you guys now! (And please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'm going to go sit in the corner now...and re-think my life...)

To all my wonderful reviewers; Thank you so much:

pr3tty iin piink, Phinex-Rose, Gothik Prinsess, Miko no Kaze, dangersque, Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, Szahara, serena221, musicswordgirl, Penguingirl, TurtleHugs, Sesshomaur'sLuver, Nilmiel and Kenya

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday May 7th**


	13. Cheesy Moment

And the clouds parted and the Angels sang HALLELUJA! SHE LIVES!

Uh I mean, (ahem).

Chapter Thirteen: Cheesy moment…

* * *

Normally the streaming sunlight through the cracks of the old shack would have woken Kagome, but the sunlight had no direct passage to her closed eyes. Instead, she was woken by two different things. 

She was first aroused by the rising heat from the sun and lying under the suddenly unbearably heavy blanket. She simply rested there for some time, finding herself quite content just to bask in the sunlight.

It was, however, something else entirely that brought her to high alert.

And it came in the form of Sango's voice.

"Aw…they're so cute…" Kagome found this only _slightly_ alarming.

Her eyes flew open and found herself staring into something silky, shiny, completely _glimmering_ in the streaming light, something…

Silver.

"N—n—ngg!" Kagome found herself squeaking slightly as she shoved herself away from the sleeping boy. It proved to be move difficult than she originally presumed, however. It seemed that she had nestled herself so closely, that his hair had become rather entwined with her own.

So when she suddenly pulled back her head, it pulled his own hair taunt, and he let out a small roar of surprise. There was a moment of scuffling as they both tried to get their bearings, and then found themselves sitting next to each other trying to untangle their hair, both with cheeks aflame.

And trying to ignore the very un-concealed uproar of laughter in the next room over.

When they were both sure that they were completely detached from one another, they stopped and stared at each other for a moment. It was Inuyasha who finally broke the silence.

"What exactly where you d—"

"I'm going to go get some water from the well," Sango suddenly marched right between them. Kagome jumped to her feet.

"I'm coming too!" She ran after Sango, ignoring Inuyasha's yells of complaints.

"Hey! You can't just run off!"

'_Watch me.' _ Kagome thought flatly, cheeks aflame.

Let's just say that in Kagome's embarrassment; she forgot one _tiny_ little detail in the phrase 'you can't just run off'. The tiny little detail? To take it seriously.

Half way out the door, the curse decided that Kagome running away from her embarrassing moment just wasn't a suitable ending to this scene, so instead, Kagome found herself yoinked straight back next to Inuyasha.

He looked like he was on the verge of laughing. "I wasn't joking you know."

Kagome glanced up to his grinning face, and felt a becomingly-familiar feeling of her cheeks slowly starting to heat up.

It was actually, a very sweet moment, and would have probably stayed that way if it hadn't been for the little 'angelic' side of Kagome that poofed itself over her shoulder screaming,

"Hellooooo? YOUKAI!" Kagome turned her head away, allowing her hair to fall down, a barrier between the two of them.

'_Why do I always pine for what I can't have?'_

And behind her, Sango looked upon knowingly.

* * *

**SBF: (Ducks from flying objects) I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE AND SO SHORT! And really bad, now that I think of it…just a little thought that floated into my head the other day…the only thing that actually has to really do with the plot is really the last line. I honestly couldn't think of anything for the story--major writers block. Sorry. :(

* * *

**

ALSO: I believe the ratios were like, 11 to 14 or something. (Don't remember at all, ha-ha) so, Kagome will meet Inuyasha's human form in later chapters. I even had someone (Random) make up a very wicked excuse. Thanks!

Test:  
I've had so many people complaining about the short chapters, even when I apologize for the short chapters. So I was wondering, who actually reads these foot-notes? So here's my test: If you have read this footnote, somewhere in your review, you must mention either a blue elephant or lip balm. (random things…hahaha…)

Thank you to all my reviewers, and to those who were kind to me when I failed to update! (hugs you all) You know who you are!

* * *

**Next Update Will Hopefully Be On: Tuesday June 27 (P.S. If its not up on tuesday, I'm going on Vacation for a week--don't expect to hear from me.)**


	14. Finally, we're getting somewhere

**Yaaaaaayyyy…: the crowd goes wild: **

**And then…she wakes up. **

**Damn. **

**IMPORTANT! This chapter is dedicated to BLACK ROSE, it was her idea, and MARTINAm89--she gave me a bit of inspiration. **

**Chapter Fourteen: (omg, 14 chapters already?) Finally, we're getting somewhere

* * *

**

Once again, Kagome woke up in a soothingly quiet environment, very conscious of Inuyasha snoring quietly beside her. She chose to keep her eyes shut, and enjoying the (almost) solitude of the moment.

And then Sango burst into the room. Loudly.

"GOOOOD MORNING JAPAN!" (1)

Kagome groaned and pulled the blanket further up her face. Inuyasha's ears went vertical, and his golden eyes pierced angrily at Sango, before drifting back closed.

"---- off, Sango." Kagome snorted quietly into her blanket.

"Ah, now Inuyasha, you wouldn't be so grumpy if you knew what I was scheming!" Sango teased, while Miroku popped up over her shoulder.

"It's actually a good plan. We've been up for a few hours, and we needed some props, but we picked them up in town, so we're all se—"

Inuyasha sat bolt right up. "_You went into _town_?"_ he hissed. His actions dragged a sleepy looking Kagome into a (somewhat) sitting position.

Sango grinned. "Just for a bit." She paused, taking into consideration the demon's murderous look. "Don't _worry_! Nobody saw us, questioned us, or chased us, etc, etc. And there were no wanted posters." She added as an after thought.

There was an ominous silence in the hut, as it became clear just exactly how much Inuyasha was holding back his temper. When he spoke again, his voice was tight, even and controlled. Each word seemed to be an effort.

"Sango. Do you seem to recall _exactly_ what I told you about the village?"

Sango grinned at him. "You wouldn't be so sour if you knew that we have a source that can get that binding off you!" That woke Kagome up.

"What?" She asked, excitedly. "You can fix us?" Sango and Miroku nodded in unison.

Kagome staggered to her feet. "Let's do it!" She nudged Inuyasha with her foot. "C'mon, let's go." Before he could answer, Sango threw something at Kagome's face.

With a gentile _whomp,_ Kagome was graciously introduced to a scratchy brown cloak.

"Put it on Kagome—we have to disguise ourselves as slaves to get through the town." Silver hair flashed in the sunlight as he whipped his head to stare at her.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" His tone was one of shock and disbelieve.

"Oh, don't worry dog boy," Miroku laughed lightly. "You're the owner." The two of them waved briefly, and promptly left the hut, with a final farewell of Sango's:

"Get changed Kagome!"

There was a dead silence while Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, their faces saying all that needed to be said.

'_Well, this could get…awkward.'_

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, turn around." He turned promptly, crossing his arms to face the door. "And don't peek!" She added quickly.

Although Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha's face, she was sure that he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; you've got nothing I want to see."

Ouch. Kagome winced.

She changed as fast as she could, sending little glances at the still-facing-forward head of the hanyou.

When she was done, they both marched out to where Sango and Miroku (who had already been in their cloaks, and were waiting impatiently, stood next to…

"What's that?" Kagome asked, curiously. Although, it was pretty obvious, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to like its purpose.

"A cage," Miroku answered. "Inuyasha will lead Sango and me with ropes, but demons don't walk side by side with their slaves, but you, obviously have to be next to him." He gestured to the cage, which was simple—wooden top and bottom with iron bars placed wide apart, it was a fairly large cage, just big enough to…Kagome suddenly understood.

"Oh, no. No way." She backed up, waving her hands. "I'm not getting in that thing." _'_Inuyasha suddenly had a look of comprehension.

"And I'm not carrying it." He added firmly. Sango and Miroku shrugged.

"You got a better idea?" Inuyasha looked angry, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Hmm, that's okay, I suppose," Sango added slyly. "I mean, we can't expect you to carry more than you can manage." Miroku quickly caught on, and nodded swiftly.

"I mean, you're just a half demon." He sighed. "Oh well."

Kagome closed her eyes. _'Please don't tell me he's going to go for it…please no, please no, please no…'_

"What did you say?"

'…_dammit.'_

After a few arguments and much persuading, Kagome found herself shuffling around in the cage that, suddenly, didn't look so big anymore. Inuyasha swung the door closed and locked it, while Miroku and Sango tied their hands together.

Finally, when they were all ready, Inuyasha hauled up the cage and rested it on his right shoulder, while balancing it with his right arm, and took the lead ropes of both Sango and Miroku.

They walked for a while into the village, and Kagome found that she had the most interesting view. She sat in the cage right next to his head. She looked away when he happened to glance at her, and hoped he didn't notice. It was just interesting, that's all.

But it seemed that Inuyasha had the most fun with their unusual method of traveling, as soon as they entered the village, when he began to play the role of a demon slave owner.

He yanked roughly on the leads of Miroku and Sango's ropes, jerking them forward.

"Keep up!" He spat at them, ignoring the quiet snarls he received.

'_Hehe…this is fun.'

* * *

_

After some time, the group found themselves on the outskirts of a hick town, winder deeper and deeper into the freedom lands. The name says it all—elderly humans which no demon wanted.

Inuyasha obediently followed Sango's instructions, (_'go left—no, left, dumbass! Okay, keep going straight. We'll be there soon. Left again. LEFT. What's wrong with you?'_) And hung a right, finding himself in front of a beaten down wooden hut with just an animal skin for a door. He gently put Kagome down, and let her out, she quickly scrambled into wider spaces, and dropped Sango and Miroku's rope.

Hesitantly, they all entered the hut quietly.

An elderly woman stood up creakily and made her way towards them.

"Hello there. My name's Kaede—what can I do for you?"

* * *

"This is Kanji." She announced, waving a withered hand between them. All four nodded.

"We already knew that. We just need help getting it off." Kaede nodded slowly.

"The curse?"

"_And so it shall remain, 'till you both are free."_ Kagome answered quietly. Kaede nodded again.

"Interesting. Well, if you both don't understand it—"She stopped and paused upon them.

"We don't." Both Inuyasha and Kagome responded.

"—then there's one thing you can do. But I wouldn't recommend it."

Inuyasha bristled. "Just tell us baba-san." (2)

Kaede nodded. "It holds great power, and could have the ability to release you—but it'd come with a price."

"It's called the Jewel of Four Souls."

* * *

**SBF: Hahaha! That was fun…XD But I'm hoping that was relatively longer for most of you. I know, I know, it could be longer…T.T

* * *

**

"**Good morning Japan" **is fully credited to Robin Williams—a rip off of "Good morning Vietnam." Kudos to those that picked it up.

"**Baba-san" **Inuyasha calls Kaede 'baba-san' which pretty much means 'old hag' (I think. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

**IF YOUR NAME IS _BOLD_**: you are special! Because you all passed my test!

**Thank you to: ****Nilmiel and Kenya**, **Moon Cosmic Power, ****Mysia**, **Szahara,** priestessmykala, **Meme Emi**, anonymos, Northern Star, **Catherine,****Karebare, ****MartinaM89**, T.T.rox, **Kikyo'sExterminator**, Hanako Horigome, serena221, Just Another Person, KatarasHomegirl

* * *

**Test no. 2: **Go to Bipolarbear 's account, and read her story "The Choir". CATCH: you _must_ review, and if possible, give her some honest critique, because she's asking for it. (I'll be checking who review's…)

P.S. Remember: I'm not forcing you to do this, but I'm asking you to help a fellow author in need of assistance and critique. Show yourself to be a good fellow author. Remember: Karma is real, and what goes around, _will_ come back and either bite you or hug you. It's your choice.

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE: uh…I'm still working on that…hopefully soon…

* * *

**


	15. Wanted

**:Rises majestically from the ashes: I live!!**

**Uh…yeah. Right. Anyways…**

**Chapter 15: Wanted**

* * *

"…Shikon no Tama? " Inuyasha looked slightly perplexed. "What exactly is it?"

"The Shikon no Tama is ultimate power source—it can maximize any human or demon power to the extreme." Here, Kaede eyed them carefully. "It is a dangerous tool, might I add. One should be cautious when approaching use with it. There are other ways—more time consuming and difficult, but much safer."

"Time is not something we are willing to spare, Baba-san. Tell us where it is."

"W-w-wait," Kagome protested. "Exactly what kind of consequences are we talking about here?" She glanced quickly at Inuyasha. "I don't want to get us in over our heads."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "You have no real life, Kagome-san. This is not your decision."

"Not my decision? What the heck? Don't be so masochistic!" No sooner had the words tumbled from her lips, she clasped her hands to her mouth.

He raised one eyebrow, but otherwise remained mute.

Kaede pried her eyes away from the quarrelling two, and focused on her more silent visitors.

"And you? What be your opinion?"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other swiftly before responding in unison. "Their decision. We have nothing to do with this."

Kaede sighed. _'How troublesome teens can be.'_

She turned back to the two victims, and looked at them expectantly. Kagome looked slightly miffed, but stayed quiet, while Inuyasha looked perfectly neutral.

"Have ye come to a decision?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered. "We need that jewel." Kagome did nothing, while Kaede sighed.

"You will most definitely have to fight for it. 'Tis guarded by a powerful Miko who escaped enslavement." Something, urged by her unconscious mind, caused Kagome's stomach to tie in knots.

Miroku stepped in. "Where can we find her?"

"I thought this was no concern of yours?" Kaede asked slyly.

With a toss of her hair, Sango let out a huff of breath. "We never said that it was no concern of ours. We just said that it had nothing to do with us."

Kaede stared at them.

"I mean, I dunno." Sango shrugged. "I mean, it _matters_ to us, because, you know, Kagome's our friend, but whatever way they choose to fix this mess, that's up to them. Whatever they want to do." Miroku supported her with an empathectic nod.

Kaede seemed to be compensating her decision.

"I do not know…the Shikon no Tama is so incredibly powerful, most mortals cannot handle it, and a hanyou…" She glanced cautiously at Inuyasha, who narrowed golden eyes.

"What are you implying baba-san? That I'm not strong enough?" Kaede adverted her gaze.

"No, no, I'm not implying anything. I just don't think…children such as ye should not be yearning for such a power as the Shikon no Tama." She felt something on her arm.

Kagome looked at Kaede with tear filled eyes, as she grasped her arm with both hands. Inuyasha felt the tug on his left wrist, but instead of jerking it back, as he would have before, he shifted slightly closer to her.

"Please," Kagome whispered, never having felt something quite like this in her life. This wasn't her speaking her mind, she spoke with her heart. The words that she said, she felt the coming from deep within, knowing that no matter what, Kaede-sama had to believe them.

"Please. You don't understand. We need you. Please, please help us."

Kaede closed her eyes against the gossamer ones of the girl next to her. _'Nee-san…please be kind. Please have sympathy. Nee-san, please.'_

"Her name is Kikyou. You can find her here, if you traverse this river…"

* * *

Half an hour later, the four left with all the information they needed. Inuyasha glanced curiously at Kagome, who walked forward strongly, as though she could forget the fact that her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks stained with tears. Kagome caught his gaze before he looked away. 

"What?"

"Nothing," He responded, a little too quickly.

"Oh."

"I mean, I…I don't know." He looked away from her, seemingly ashamed to be speaking such compassionate words. "I didn't know you cared about this so much." He tried to force his words to be harsh, but Kagome, and for that matter, Sango and Miroku ahead of them, could hear the understanding tones underlying his words.

"Oh." Kagome blushed, failing to notice the faint colour that also graced her companion's cheeks. "I…I see."

They walked in silence back to Kagome's 'cage' where Miroku and Sango waited. Kagome climbed in resting in silence, and ignoring Sango's inquisitive glance. Miroku raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha who simply snarled back at him.

"Shut up." Miroku shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

In town, the afternoon crowd was slowing. Inuyasha wasn't as much into his slave game as he had been on the way over, and Sango and Miroku accepted this humbly in silence. However, while the trundling crowds might have made it easier for this unusual group, it also made them much easier to spot.

"Hey! You there!" Inuyasha ignored the call, and continued walking.

"You there! With the cage!" Inuyasha turned, and pretended to look surprised.

"Yes?" He responded warily. Before him were two strange men—one had black hair braided down his back, and wore armor. The second resembled a fish—large and bald, with pointed eyes.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha tried to keep his cool.

The smaller one smiled, and held up a poster. "There is a warrant out for your arrest." Inuyasha's eyes widened and his sharp ears did not miss the curses under the breath of Sango and Miroku.

"Warrant?" he answered calmly. "Are you sure you have the same demon?" The man kept his sickly smile, and unrolled another poster.

"Another warrant for the girl in your cage." Kagome blanched.

Inuyasha roughly dropped the cage and flung away Sango and Miroku's ropes. "Who are you to say anything?"

The man banished a long metal staff, and both took fighting stances.

"Hiten and Manten! The legendary Thunder Brothers!"

Miroku did not react, but Sango swore.

"Shit! Inuyasha, don't go up against them!" She was ignored.

Inuyasha grinned and drew his own sword. "Bring it."

Kagome was desperately trying to unlock the chains that constricted her to her cage when the first blow came. A downward strike by Hiten, blocked by an upwards strike of Inuyasha's magnificent sword. Unfortunately, his sudden movement slammed Kagome's right wrist to the top of the cage, leaving her one handed. She was about to scream at him, when Sango leapt in front of the cage, and began unlocking the chains. Kagome clambered out.

"What's going on?" She cried, staring in rapt fixation at Hiten and Inuyasha in a lock.

"It's Hiten and Manten." Sango murmured, chewing viciously on her nails. "Incredibly strong demons. They've evaded my tribe for so long." She was looking at them with what looked like longing. When she caught Kagome's shocked gaze, she gave a humble shrug. "What can I say? The greatest demon hunters couldn't catch them. And here's me—I could!"

"Not without Inuyasha." Miroku appeared next to them. Sango scowled at him.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm letting him do all the work."

Miroku snorted. "I have a feeling we'd be squashed without him."

"Stop it," Sango snapped. "I'll show you—I can do this too—alone!" She began to march to wards them, reaching for her Hiraikotsu.

"Wait!" Kagome cried. Sango turned.

"What about" she gestured at her wrist, "This? He can't fight."

They all looked back at Inuyasha, ready to break out of this fierce test of patience against Hiten.

"Well," Miroku said slowly, "That could complicate things.

* * *

**SBF: Ahhh! It's been so long. ; Sorry about that. I worked a lot on this chapter, but it's still so short, I'm sorry. Next chapter is the big fight! (But how will Inu fight, you ask? Hehehehehehehehehe….

* * *

**

Enormous thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! If your name is **bold** then you are special! You completed my quest!!!

**Meme Emi**, Kurinju-sama, MartinaM89, juusan'ya, Nilmiel and Kenya, InuHanyouMiko, allie, manga-is-my-anti-drug, MeiunTenshi, alchemistgrl09, Mysia, Szahara, Phinex-Rose, Animekitty07, **Kisskitty**Inume-blue, karebare, Jamie, and serena221.** Darth Shippo**Also deserves thanks, as they completed the quest, but I didn't even know they were searching!! Hehe.

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

I figured that, because this is my 15th chapter, I should say something like this. To all you reviewers, you make me smile everyday when I read your reviews. You are all so awesome it is amazing, you give me the inspiration to write (when I find time lol) and you always have encouraging, funny, and wonderful words to say to me. I truly, truly appreciate it. Even to those who do not review, I can see that you are reading my story, or that it is on your alerts, or your favorites. This brings me so much joy—I cannot properly express my thanks.

**Your Mission:** Should you choose to accept it. You have two options. The first: Because I made errors on the last mission, I will repeat it. GO to my favorites, read the story **The Choir Director. **Read it. Leave constructive criticism. My personal goal is to MAKE THIS AUTHOR SUCCESSFUL. Please help my cause, or if you have a kind heart, make it your own as well!!

The second mission: Serena221 suggested to me that there needed to be more InuKag action. However, earlier in the story, I was told not to make them too close too fast. Reviewers, this is YOUR story, so I need YOUR feedback. Is the time right to have something happen to InuKag? If you don't think so, leave WHEN you think it should happen, and I'll see to it.

Luv ya all! (I won't take such a long break this time!!)

* * *

P.S. PHINEX-ROSE I KEPT MY PROMISE!! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!! 


	16. sob

Hey all…

So I know, in my last chapter I said that "I wouldn't make the wait that long…"

…three months later…

I am sad to say that I have completely out grown Inuyasha, and moved on. I'm really sorry but I might…maybe…

…abandon the story….

…(doges pitch fork and other flying weapons)

I'M SO SORRY!

So I'd just like to say, that…well…don't be expecting any updates any time very soon. I mean, inspiration, to me, is like a lightning bolt. You don't know when or where it's going to strike.

So I'm not in the game anymore, but don't completely rule me out yet. (If that makes any sense. Oh well.)

Oh. And almost a month ago now, (January 29th) I would like to give a very informal Happy One Year Anniversary to this story, and to all the amazing reviewers. You guys are awesome. :D

So…erm…yes. Isn't that awkward.

Love you all,

Soaring-bright-flame

P.S. ZOMG Sasha don't kill me!


	17. please read and don't kill me

And then Inuyasha was all like "lolz, u got pwned" and used some super amazing skillz to own the two brothers, and in a burst of amazingness, broke the curse between him and Kagome, and they all lived happily ever after.

Hah.

I just totally ruined my "career" of a fan author didn't I? Whoops.

Well, since this isn't a real "chapter", I decided I should give you guys SOMETHING to work off of. How incredibly cruel of me.

BUT! Before you all resume killing me, I would just like to point out (as I have to some incredibly cool reviewers that have contacted me COUGH-Phinex-Rose) I have been working on a chapter. Slowly. But it's coming. (in the mean time, I doodled something for all of you…deviantart . com / deviation / 51193545/ (without the spaces)

But that wasn't really the focus of this update. Really, I had a question…I'm going to an anime convention (Don't know if anyone lives in Vancouver, but I'm going to Anime Evolution) and they have what is called "bedtime reading stories" where you read fics or original stories you wrote.

So is my story too long to bring there? Or should I just read a few chapters then be like "yeah, the rest is posted here."

Please feed back.

Love you all,

Soaring-bright-flame

p.s. o.o I just realized that I could be severely punished for posting something like this that isn't a chapter. Please don't hate me everyone.


End file.
